STMD Old version
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Submit to me, Dovahkiin, the original version, with my cringey writing and all! Alduin decides that he doesn't want to be defeated by another Dovahkiin, So he corrupts the current one. Forcing him to submit, but instead of slaveship, he wants a mate... M for kinda rape, and smut Alduinxdragonborn/dovahkiin (dragonborn is male)
1. Chapter 1

The air was cold, but it felt good. I was in a clearing with all kinds of wild flowers, swaying softly in the light breeze.

I was wearing dark brown leather trousers that actually made it easier to move, thick boots, and a soft cotton tunic that showed off my chest. My name is Vincent GoldenHilt, I was semi-tall, I had muscles, but not like other nords whose arms are so thick that their arms could be trees, and yet slender, more feminine, as my father put it. I had shaggy brown hair that covered my blue eyes most the time.

I've never been here before, but it was familiar, and nice. There was the sound of rushing water, signaling a river was near by.

Then I heard it. flapping of massive wings, causing me to look up. And I regretted it.

The sound was wings, two huge, black, bat-like wings. The wings adorn a man, who had short black hair that spiked up in front. His chest was large and muscular, followed by a six-pack, all he wore were black trousers. A chill ran through me as his blood red eyes locked onto mine, and he smirked, a wolfish grin while his canines were sharpened to a point.

That s when I finally gave into instinct, spinning on my heel and running away and out of the clearing. While I ran I heard drums and deep voices, all mumbling at once, then a women s voice rang through the men s.

 ** _"_** ** _Our hero, our hero claims a warrior s heart_**

 ** _I tell you, I tell you the dragonborn comes!"_**

The voice and the rhyme sounded familiar, yet once again I couldn't place it.

 ** _"_** ** _With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art_**

 ** _Believe, believe the dragonborn comes!"_**

Through the drums and the singing I heard the wing beats, meaning that man with wings was coming after me.

 ** _"_** ** _It s an end to the evil of all skyrim's foes_**

 ** _Beware, beware the dragonborn comes!"_**

Skyrim! That s where I was! I hadn't realized this earlier, but there was snow everywhere!

 ** _"_** ** _For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows_**

 ** _You ll, you ll know the dragonborn s come!"_**

The woman repeated the chant over and over as I ran, each time getting faster and faster, until it stopped as I tripped over a up- rooted root. (AN; XD sounds weird yet funny) and fell. By the time I flipped myself to my back he was ascending down on me, his long legs straddling my hips.

I threw my fist, hoping to get him off me, but he simply caught my wrist and pinned both my arms above my head in one hand. I struggled to get him off me, but nothing worked.

"Why do you fight me, dovakiin?" The deep voice rumbled above me in an unfamiliar accent. I opened my mouth to protest, but he pressed his lips to mine, taking advantage of my open mouth and slid his tongue inside my mouth. I went to bite down, but he ground his hips to mine sending a jolt of pleasure up my spine. I struggled even harder, ignoring the pleasure.

He then pulled away, with a dagger in his hand and brought it down. My eyes closed as I braced for pain that never came. Instead a ripping sound met my ears and the cool air met my stomach. I opened my eyes half way to find he had cut off my shirt, and was at the moment working on my trousers, his already discarded. Fear pierced through me as he pulled off the remnants of my pants.

Before I knew it he was pushing inside me with his member. I cried out, throwing my head to the sides trying in vain to get away. He stayed still when he was fully inside me, as if trying not to hurt me. He waited for what felt like forever, until the pain dulled, he moved. Pleasure shot up my spine, I gritted my teeth to keep from making any noise. In one thrust he hit something, causing intense pleasure to tingle throughout my body. I couldn't hold back the moan, or the ones that followed.

Wither I liked it or not, it felt good, and felt myself falling to the pleasure he was bringing forth. So with a low whimper, I let him take control of my body.

His lips where to mine again, forcing his tongue in my mouth, exploring. He kept brushing against mine, until finally I gave in and lifted it and pressed it to is. His thrusts sped up, hitting that one spot over and over, that I couldn't remember why I should be fighting. He thrust one last time and all I could see was bright stars as I came with a white-hot sensation. The winged man above me broke the kiss and growled in pleasure as I clenched down on his member, causing him to release his seed into me. And as he did so, he bit down on my neck, breaking the skin, causing blood to drip down my neck.

 _"_ _Mine."_ He snarled out in my neck before my eyes closed and I blacked out.

I bolted out of bed, the covers falling off my sweat drenched body. I panted slightly, winded from the dream. I started rubbing my eyes, still dead tired, when I felt something sticky on my left shoulder and my chest. Groggily I rubbed a hand over it, and pulled back to expect. My fingers were coated red with blood.

Now wide awake, I jumped out of bed, grabbing a clean cloth and pressed it to the wound. Midnight whined, his tail thumping as he looked at me. Midnight was my dog, or wolf. I found him when he was a pup, and injured. I don t know why or how he was injured but I helped him and now he s mine, he has a pitch black pelt and pretty bright blue eyes. I bandaged up my shoulder, wondering how I got the wound. It couldn't have been the dream, although I feel like I haven t slept for days, but dreams don t affect you like that, do they? I groaned and rubbed my temples. I looked at my armor laying on the dresser. I m not going out today. I gave Midnight a few rabbit legs to keep him quiet and took an apple for myself. But the moment the juice hit my tongue my stomach clenched and my throat tightened. I put the apple down, unable to eat.

So with now with nothing to do I opened up a random book I had laying around, but that couldn t keep my attention. I found myself closing my eyes and resting my head on my arms then I finally fell back asleep.

A Week Later

I felt so weak, I could barley get out of bed. This entire week I had a dream with the same man in it, each time he forced himself on me, but each time I gave in more willingly than the last time. And the dreams are not the same, every time it was in a different place, a different way. Each time he broke something inside me, rebuilding it his way.

The dreams are not allowing me to rest or eat. I feel weird, not in a good way, either. I feel as if I'm not whole, as if I m missing something. Every time I even look at food, my stomach clenches as if saying don t even think about it .

The wound on my neck healed the second time I woke up and was now a shiny scar.

Exhaustion coursed through my veins as I got up to feed Midnight. I collapsed back on the bed after giving him the last of the rabbit legs. I would need to go to the store soon, I'm running low on food. That was my last conscious thought as I blacked out from exhaustion.

In my dream I prepared myself, not giving an ounce of fight. But then I felt a hand running down along my spine, an arm wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes to see his chest, I looked up seeing his face, his red eyes were closed. I went to pull away, but the hand stopped and the arm tightened, with a growl rumbling through his chest. I stayed still, until the hand started moving again. I turned my head enough to see that we were cocooned in his ebony wings, enclosing us from the chill of the air. Warmth seared through me and I rested my head on his chest.

 _"_ _Sleep."_ His deep voice rumbled, and my eyes drooped, then I drifted in blackness, but I could still feel his hand along my bare back, and his voice rumbling through my ears, _"Come to me. Come to Skyrim."_ He purred over and over.

When I finally awoke, I felt good, I had finally got the rest I had been deprived of. Then the words he had said flowed through my head. Should I go? When I hadn't even made the decision yet, I had strapped on my armor and was packing up supplies for the travel to skyrim.

I looked around at my cottage, did I really want to leave? My mom would be coming soon, so I quickly wrote a note, telling her I was going to Skyrim. Then I looked at Midnight. His bright blue eyes were huge, watching me. I usually took him exploring with me, but did I want to take him somewhere I knew so little about? A soft growl rumbled through him. I knew what that meant, he was coming one way or another.

"We're going to Skyrim." I said, petting him softy on the head.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, pain shooting through my head, causing me to close them quickly once again. I tried again, realizing I was in a carriage, with three other guys, my hands bound and in rags. I looked around, finding snow everywhere. Skyrim!

"You're up." The blonde in front of me stated. "You took a nasty knock to the head."

"Where am I?" I asked him. "What happened?"

"You got caught up in the Imperial ambush, the same as this fella." He said, motioning with his head to the man next to him.

"I wouldn't have been caught if you Stormcloaks hadn't started the war." He grumbled, more to himself then to us.

"Watch your tongue! Do you know who you're talking to? That's Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the TRUE HighKing of Skyrim." The blonde growled. Then looked at me again. "I'm Rolaf."

"I'm Vincent."

"Be quiet back there!" The driver snarled.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I was close, I could feel it, and excitement coursed through my veins. Midnight felt my excitement and was getting edgy. He's never been here before._

 _Then there was a swooshing sound, the sound of an arrow gliding through the air, a dull "thock" and a whine followed by a thump. I looked down, horrified, at a wounded Midnight. Then a battle erupted around me, shouts of fury rang through the air. I had to get away! It wasn't my fight. But Midnight…I couldn't carry him, and he panted one last breath before his side stopped completely. Anguish flooded my veins, tearing at my heart._

 _I didn't feel the pain of someone smashing the hilt of a sword on the back of my head…_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Tears flooded my eyes as I looked away from Rolaf, I blinked them out of my eyes. I ignored the bickering of the carriage, something isn't right, where are we going? Why did they take me? I wasn't part of what ever's going on. We entered a fort that Rolaf called Helegen, and we exited the carriage. They called out names, the thief tried to run and was shot down by archers. Then the list-holder looked at me. I stepped forward, not knowing what to do.

"Who, are you?" He asked me, looking down at the list.

"Vincent GoldenHilt." I said in a monotone.

The man looked at the woman next to him, "Captain, what are we going to do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list, this ones going to the block." She growled before turning away.

"I'm sorry. But at least you'll die here, in your homeland, kinsman." He said with a soft smile. I walked forward to where everyone else in chains were.

I watched a guy get his head chopped off. Then it was my turn. But before I could take a step forward, there was a loud roar in the distance.

"I said next prisoner!" The commander snapped. I walked forward, laying down on the chopping block. I looked up at the tower, seeing something black behind it. The executioner raised his axe. Then an enormous black dragon landed on the tower, the ground rumbled, causing the executioner to fall over, saving my head.

I locked eyes with the black dragon's blood red ones. Whatever the winged man was breaking inside me broke, and whatever he was building to fully click in place.

I rolled off the block, as blood skies rained down fire. I slid in the fort with the "Stormcloaks."

They talked for a minute before one said, "Let's head up the tower!" I ran ahead of them, when the dragon rammed it's large head through the stone. I fell back, avoiding the crumbling stonewall, the large piles of ruble blocked the way up. I looked down, seeing the house below. I back up and jumped out. But I never landed. Back talons curled around my torso, catching me and taking me to the sky.

The dragon had finished tormenting the fort before he flew off…with me still in his claws.

I don't know how much time passed, but I _think_ I passed out, when I opened my eyes it was dark out. Then I was falling, that's what woke me all the way up, the air whistling past my form. My heart accelerated, for I couldn't see the ground, how high up I was. Then I landed on something soft. I looked up and saw two glowing red orbs falling towards me.

I braced to be crushed by the massive dragon, but instead, a body fell on mine, bigger and cold.

"You came." The deep voice rumbled, pressing his body more forcefully to mine. My breath hitched in my throat, he was the winged man from my dreams! He wasn't just a dream!

Lips met mine, a low possessive growl rumbling through his chest. He forced my still bound arms over my head, a dagger in his hand once more.

As he worked over ridding the rags I was somehow placed in, my eyes adjusted enough to see that we were in a room, a massive room. I was on a huge pile of soft furs.

My mind shut down as he bit on my neck and caused a pleasure ten times better than in the dreams. That was like I was numb feeling those sensations, but now my body was on fire, every touch causing an electric shock to run through my body. I closed my eyes and allowed him to take full control of my body, finding myself helping him cause pleasure, raising my hips to his, then rocking against him.

TIMESKIP

I opened my eyes to utter darkness. Panic kick-started my heart and I tried to get up, but two constricting _somethings_ kept me in place. I struggled until a growl erupted from behind me, causing me to stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice followed the growl questioned.

The panic flared even higher than before. Who was he? My heart pounded in my ears. Loud enough I'm sure he heard it.

Lips brushed against my throat as I slowly started to remember what happened yesterday. I was about to be executed, then a dragon attacked, after snatching me up in it's claws, then flew away. Me being dropped down, then landing on a pile of furs, the man…

My heart slowed and I laid back down in his arms, hearing shuffling of movement. Then another layer of darkness covered my eyes. His wings. A face pressed against my neck, he was nuzzling me! I let the gesture sooth me even more, relaxing back against him, closing my eyes…

Diff. P.O.V.

He came. That alone surprised me. I thought he would've rejected me, but, this is good. He doesn't respond to Dovakiin, he doesn't know. That makes it easier yet harder. He won't be under the assumption that all dragons had to die, or that he had to kill them to fulfill his destiny, or to kill ME to fulfill it. But then he would have to learn our language, and the shouts. I will unleash the dova inside him. He will be the first Dragon Priest in a millennia. He will be one of the most powerful foes Tamerial has ever seen in ages. And, most of all, he will be MINE.

His body was so warm against mine. I tightened my wing around him, molding it to his form, pulling closer still to me.

I stroked his soft hair, nearly purring out loud. I don't know how I could have feelings toward him, much less a human, or even that I had feelings at all, but I wasn't about to let him go, not now.

* * *

Yes, i killed off midnight, not really proud about that…he was a last minute decision then i realized too late that i didn't know what i was gonna do wit him. ANYWAY Ima gonna try to make my updates AT LEAST 1,000 words long. I have a cool little word count now XD i hope u all like ma stories, and plz review :P


	3. Chapter 3

3 Months later

I twirled the sword in my hand before lunging forward, swinging the weapon towards the bandit, decapitating him in a single swing. I panted softly, the bodies of about ten bandits surrounding me. I pulled off my deadric helmet, letting the cool air blow on my face. I put the helmet in my inventory, quickly changing out of my armor.

I took a deep breath. "AL-DU-IN!" I shouted, the force of it causing the trees to sway heavily. I heard the flapping of the massive wings. Once upon a time, the sound used to scare me, but now it caused excitement to flow through me, making me impatient. Finally the huge black dragon landed in the clearing. I stepped forward, not scared by the "beast" as most would be.

The dragon dipped it's massive head, a rumble sounding through it's chest as I kissed it's nose. There was a bright flash, the deep voice shouting, " DOV-VULD-MUN!"

Then he enveloped me in his arms and wings, mouth pressing to mine. Alduin, the World Eater. My lover. I was the Dovahkiin, or, Dragonborn. The body of a man, the soul and voice of a dragon. When I came here I was told a prophecy, I would either give the world a few more years, in killing Alduin, but if we mated, I would save humanity on this world all together. Alduin wouldn't come back a kill everyone anyway. I chose Alduin, not because I wanted to save everyone…I couldn't care less about the arrogant people around here, but I wanted him, no, every part of my body reacts when he's near, I didn't want him, I needed him.

Because of my decision, Alduin and other dragons started teaching me the ways of the Dovah, teaching me shouts, and how to fight like one.

Only the oldest dragons can turn into human, since Alduin is the oldest, he was the first to be able to turn human. The only other dragon I knew that could was a white-ish gray dov named Paarthurnax. Alduin usually takes me up to the Throat of the World to learn the Dragon's history from the dragon.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my back met with the bark of a tree, a growl rumbling through Alduin, as his lips became more demanding.

"You've been gone a while." He rumbled against my lips.

I broke away, gasping for breath. "Two days isn't a 'while'." I smiled, feeling him nuzzle my neck, his growl vibrating across my skin. His tongue barely touched my skin when the ground started shaking, a tree falling towards us. Alduin quickly pulled us out of the way, the large tree landing directly where we were just a second ago.

"What was that?" I asked, a little winded from the kiss. Alduin didn't answer, looking skyward, towards the Throat of the World, where Paarthurnax lives along with the Greybeards.

"The Thuum." He answered, looking at me with a soft smile. "Come." He purred. He quickly transformed back into his original form, bending his neck, allowing me to climb on before taking to the sky.

"Shouldn't you be going the other way?" I asked, shouting over the wind.

Alduin just shook his massive head, continuing to fly the other direction, towards the castle of dragons.

I was still amazed on how big the castle was, being underground and all. But it was massive, all the doors and rooms could fit several dragons, but not all could transform into human. Again, only the old ones posses that power, like Alduin and Paarthurnax. There were few others, but I didn't know them. Anyway, Alduin personally liked to use _his_ entrance and exit, through the hole in his room. Because he was the oldest, Alduin was the Lord of Dragons, so he had the best room, which was the room at the very, very top of the mountain that the castle was buried in. So naturally, Alduin had a hole in his room to leave and return unnoticed. Although, it's kinda hard to miss a large black, spiky dragon.

But, being dropped down that hole in the roof isn't fun. Sure I landed on a pile of furs, but I just didn't like it, Alduin found it funny when I complained about it.

Alduin slid through the entrance silently, lowering his head, letting me nimbly hop off. I looked at the ball of light before it turned into my lover. I couldn't ever see how he transformed, it was just on minute he was a dragon, next he was human…with black wings. I'd asked him once if it hurt, he said no, but it wasn't a good, tingly feeling.

Alduin's arms where suddenly started tugging me towards the bed, he had added one to his room when I had decided to not kill him. He pushed me down, lips to my neck, a pleased rumble in his chest. I smiled up at him when he pulled away, giving me a predatory look. He had my shirt off, hands trailing over my torso, I closed my eyes, arching into his touch. His tongue lapping at my neck, grazing his teeth across the wet flesh there. He slid my clothes off with practiced ease, pulling his trousers off right after. He then flipped me on my stomach, pulling me to my hands and knees.

Slick with oil, Alduin shoved inside me, his member hitting my prostate head-on. My arms shook as he started up a pace, barley hiding my moans. Pleasure shot up my spine, sending tingles throughout the rest of my body. One of his hands wrapped around, placing itself on my chest, the other wrapping around my member.

Then, unbelievably, there was a demanding knock on the door. Alduin stopped, hands firmly on my hips.

"Alduin, Mu praag wah tinvaak nu! Nii los riid!" Paarthurnax's voice called, speaking in the dragon language. I didn't understand him fully, just the fact that he wanted Alduin and it was important. Alduin got up, throwing the sheet over me, cursing in his native tongue, as he then pulled his trousers back on. He swung the massive doors open, glaring with his red eyes at his brother.

"What?" He snapped in english, his accented voice rumbled unpleased. Paarthurnax's human eyes took in the hard breathing of my lover and his eyes found me, panting, with the sheet swathed around my waist, propped up by my arms. His slivery eyes widened, then was blocked by Alduin's ebony wing, preventing Paarthurnax's staring eyes to linger on me, and he mumbled an apology, along with saying to meet him as soon as we were done, then quickly fled down the hallway.

Alduin slammed the door, stalking over to me. "He comes, telling me it's important, stares at you, then flees like a coward!" He complained, as he once again took off his trousers. I shrugged as he tore the sheet away. I opened my legs willingly as he took his place, sliding back inside me. I moaned, falling back as he started thrusting, Alduin then pushed himself down to press against me. I forced my arms to move and wrap around his neck, pulling him down, kissing him, dragging my tongue across his lips. His tongue met mine and the battle for dominance began, though I happily lost every time. As our mouths battled, my hand slid down his back, one hand scratching the base of his wings. I found that little secret a while ago, as I continued scratching, his wings expanded, like they were stretching, going as far as could go, a purring sound erupting in his throat.

His thrusting increased and jabbed into that one spot over and over. My moans getting louder until he silenced me with his lips once more. A tight knot twisting inside my stomach, getting tighter with every thrust.

But then he slowed, then went to pull away, only taking me with him, lifting me up. Alduin had us in a sitting position, still moving inside me, but going even deeper. His wings locked like a protective vice around me, pulling me closer to him. Finally, a white-hot sensation burned through my member as I came over our chests, tightening on his member, causing his own release. His deep voice rumbled in pleasure, closing his bloody eyes.

I relaxed on his chest, burying my face in his neck as the after waves of pleasure tingled through my body. Alduin fell back, taking me with him, keeping me to his chest. With his wings still around me, he relaxed.

Curled into his side, I spoke, "You have to go to Paarthurnax." I whispered, wrapping around him tighter. Alduin sighed, sitting back up, dislodging me.

"Fine, but you're coming with me." He growled, pulling me off the bed with him.

"But he wanted to talk to _you_." I whined, but nether less pulled on my clothes.

Alduin snorted, already in his dovah form. Bending his neck to allow me to climb on his neck once more. He took off to the Throat of the World, the cold air whipping my face. I stared down at the ground below, Alduin usually just goes to point A to point B, but sometimes he he'll just attack a random animal or swoop down above cities like Whiterun and Solitude, laughing as everyone ran around in blind panic, sometimes landing on rooftops to get the guards to try and defend the city from the "beast". Now was one of those times, and I was noticing a patten, he usually only did this when he had to something he didn't want to do. And right now he really didn't want to go to Paarthurnax's mountain.

I actually didn't care though, it was funny watching them run around, at the moment some redgard woman just ran full force into a door. I chuckled at the scene, no one spared a second glance at the dragon, so they didn't see me. I watched with amusement as I absently stroked the black horns on Alduin's head, then an arrow whizzed by my head, causing me to jerk and nearly fall off my dragon. I gripped the massive horns, quickly re-balancing myself. Alduin's roar of anger shook his entire body and my own, Then heat blasted my frame as Alduin shouted, sending a tunnel of fire towards the guard that nearly hit me. All that stood now, though, was a burnt corpse, the bow, somehow making it through the flames, fell to the ground, though the body was still in the firing stance. "Alduin, let's go, you've tormented these people enough." I sighed, fully readjusting myself on his neck. He pushed off the roof, flapping his black wings as he finally made his way to the mountain. I shivered once, but not from the cold, the cold didn't bother me, but from excitement. I loved flying with Alduin, no one really messed with us, or at least they didn't mess with Alduin. They feared him, and that's why they obeyed him, but now, he had me, the dragonborn, at his side, he is to be feared now more than ever.

Finally we landed, and I reluctantly got off Alduin, sliding into knee-deep snow. I trudged through it, to get to the word wall Paarthurnax had there, it had a stone floor, so I wouldn't be standing in the snow the entire time.

"What is it you want, brother?" Alduin asked, looking at the white dragon.

"Brother, things are not as they should be, today, the Greybeards have found something that is shocking." Paarthurnax said gravely, looking at Alduin.

"What is it then?" Alduin nearly growled.

"Another Dovahkiin."

* * *

Mu praag wah tinvaak nu! Nii los riid!

Translation:

we need to talk now! its important!

I created my own shout, the words are; Dov-dragon, vuld-transform, and mun-human

Yes, sorry it took so long, i was actually playing the game, trying to raise my level up. Anyway, i am ashamed to admit I haven't even begun to work on the next chapter on Blessed and Cursed, buuuuuutttttt i AM working on one of my other stories, but ima not telling which one. And ima so happy! this story is one of the fastest I've got peoples liking it! Ive got more responses in the short time it's been published than The Animal, which had all summer…and spring. sorry, im rambling now so, if it seems fast, I'm sorry, im trying to fix that :P and plzzzzzz review! i need to know what you think :D

drew carbon-that's actually a good title, I might use it thx u

Snowbeard3 AND HetaliaAtlantis ; here you are :)


	4. Chapter 4

I TRIED to get this done before fall break, as you can see…didn't work in my favor at all. Anyway here you are…

* * *

Alduin growled as my eyes went wide. "Another Dragonborn?" He asked, well, more of hissed.

"Geh, yes, the Greybeards have told me about the new Dovahkiin, who has been sent to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. And won't be back for a while." Paarthurnax said as a Clear skies shout echoed up the mountain. Paarthurnax cursed in the dov language. "Or not."

"Vincent." Alduin said, lowering his head. I slid on as he took flight. "Make yourself less visible, lokaal." He purred. So I bent down, thankful I was wearing my deadric amor, blending in with the darkness of his scales. Alduin flew up above the clouds, just out of sight to anyone who looked up, circling the mountain.

I heard Paarthurnax's voice demand why the new dragonborn had interrupted his "meditation." I chuckled slightly at that, he wasn't meditating, he was talking to Alduin. Then Alduin swooped down, and hovered above Paarthurnax and the dragonborn, who was…a…girl… I couldn't see her well form here, but it was female.

 **Alduin's P.O.V. (When the words are** _like this_ **means they're speaking in dragon tongue)**

I felt mild surprise when I saw the dovahkiin was female. But it mattered little. What really mattered was the look of surprise on her features.

 _"_ _Brother, what are you doing?"_ Paarthurnax asked me in our tongue, looking up at me.

 _"_ _Have fun with me, brother, make her believe you've betrayed the dov, make her believe you're on her side."_ I said, fake anger in my voice, making it sound like I was yelling at him.

"Alduin!" Paarthurnax called in a fake fearful voice.

 _"_ _Dovahkiin, are you here to challenge me, or to bend your will to me?"_ I asked, snorting when she looked confused. "Ahh, you don't even know our tongue, do you? How pathetic, for you even to call yourself a dov." I sneered. "And you, traitor, how do you still call yourself a dovah?" I asked, winking.

"Alduin, why do you torment this world?" Paarthurnax cried, but I ignored him, looking back to the so-called Dovahkiin.

"We will face in battle, but I'm generous enough to allow yourself to prepare yourself. So, better get better….armor." I growled out, noticing her weak hide armor, and pitiful steel sword. MY dovah was equipped with deadric armor AND weapons. If she is to be any match for dii lokaal. Then I flew away, literally turning my tail to her and flew away.

"Do you trust me?" I purred to Vincent, turning my head enough to see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes." He said without hesitation. I wanted to bask in the complete trust in his beautiful voice. But I flipped, causing him to fall off my neck. I quickly changed, catching him before he fell to his death, or so he would've thought. I stopped purposely over a deep lake. So even if I hadn't caught him, the water would've saved him. I nuzzled into his warm neck.

"You could've warned me!" He hissed.

"Why? When I can feel your heartbeat so clearly." I said soothingly, scraping my teeth over his skin, feeling the pulse jump even more at the contact. Arousal poured off him in waves, I let my nostrils flare to get more of the scent, breathing in deeply. I tugged off the armor he was wearing, shoving them into his inventory, then ran my hand all along his chest and legs that had wrapped around my hips, all he had on was the black leather trousers he wore under his armor. I kissed him finally, nipping at his lips.

He pulled away, saying, "Not here." He was more than a little breathless.

"Why? I could pound into you, here, in the sky, away from prying eyes. I could make you cry my name over and over, where none may hear you." I purred, making him sallow hard. "All mine, and only the sky to watch us." Then there was the sound of wings flapping, not my nearly silent one, but a loud and obnoxious pair. I growled, shifting him to where he was clinging to my back and transformed into my dov form. Vincent was now panting as he lay across my shoulders, sliding on his boots, pulling a fur over his bare shoulders. He then slid into his regular position, one hand clutching the fur in place. Keeping his slender, womanish figure, warm. The thought of him under me, writhing in pleasure was practically making me drool. I body tingled, but it would have to wait until we were back at the castle. I flew that way, knowing that none of my brothers or sisters would dare to stop me. The scent of my arousal scent was strong, even for me.

I landed in the room and before he could blink I was in human form, pushing him against the bed. "Now that we don't have any interruptions, I get to ravish you some more." I grinned toothily at him. And it was that way for the rest of the night. He is mine, and I'm gonna claim him over and over.

()() Next Day ()()

I woke with lips on my neck and arms wrapped around my waist. I hummed, tilting my head a little to give him more access.

"Hi, you're up a little early." I purred.

"It's not THAT early. The sun is up." He grumbled into my neck. I opened my eyes to see that sunlight was filling the hole in the roof. Thankfully the bed was canopied and the thick material blocked the sun's blinding rays, but it still reflected off the floor and blinded us. I wrapped my wings once more around him. It felt right, he seemed to fit perfectly in the mold of my ebony wings. He sighed when we were once again engulfed in the comforting darkness.

Then a shout rumbled through the air, calling me…into a meeting. Of all the dov, or at least the trained. Hatchlings weren't allowed in the meetings and neither were the untrained.

"You have a meeting." My lokaal groaned. Pleasure shot through me. He was a quick learner and was catching on faster than a dov born into this life.

"Want to suffer with me?" I asked.

"I can't. I may be man, but I do follow dragon customs. I cannot enter that chamber while it's holding a meeting until I complete training."

"You know, it doesn't apply to you. I can permit you inside."

"Nope. Plus I probably wouldn't even understand most of it anyways, not to mention I'm sore. I'll stay here." He said, eyeing the door that led to my bathing quarters.

"Sore?" I purred at him, nuzzling his jaw.

"Yes. From you. But I'll be fine, go before they come here." He said dislodging my wings and pushed me softly to the side of the bed.

"Fine! But you better be here when I get back. No wondering around outside." I snipped gently before turning into my dovah form and exited out the huge doors, making my way to the meeting.

 **Vincent's P.O.V.**

I entered the double doors that led into Alduin's bathing area. It was beautiful in here. There was a hole in the roof, just enough to permit sunlight, and it sparkled on the gentle waterfall. The water was a pretty see-through blue and was always clean. Even underground it shone, even at night. It was a large, underground lake, that even most the time snow fell down the hole, the water was warm. And it was deep enough that Alduin, in dragon form, could be completely submerged. I enjoyed this room a lot, in the past three months Alduin would drag me in here.

I laid my black leather pants, actually Alduin's, on a rock so it would't get wet, along with a black silk, puffy shirt that Alduin said I looked good in. I dove into the lake, running the oils through my hair, sliding under the waterfall to clean them off. I then waded away to the center, ducking under the warm water. I emerged and as I was rubbing the water from my eyes, arms wrapped around my waist. Ebony wings engulfing my body.

"You've been in here a long time." He purred at me. I relaxed in his embrace, as I've always done.

"I have?" I asked.

"Yes, lokaal, for it has been several hours, and the meeting is done." I glanced up, and sure enough, there was no sunlight beaming down.

I hummed softly, "What does that mean?" I asked him letting my head rest against his chest, looking up at him.

"Lokaal?" I nodded. "It means love." He bent down and kissed my neck. I tilted my head to the side, a soft moan in my throat.

I turned my head the other direction, nuzzling his ear before whispering to him. _"Zu'u lokaal hi."_

?'s P.O.V.

She knew what she saw, but no one believed her, not even her own husband! She believed that she saw something, or _someone_ , resting on the shoulders of the world-eater. Paarthurnax said he hated humans, Vilkas said that she had climbed a freezing mountain, after killing a dragon, then before that, went into a tomb, so it wouldn't be surprising if her eyes played tricks on her.

She let the thoughts fall. Why was she worried? She was the last Dragonborn every in history! Soon, no one would match her, not even the King of Dragons, Alduin. She let the image fall completely out of her memory, not caring about it anymore, it didn't matter, all that did was saving the world. Jynx forgot all about seeing a man, or rather Vincent, on Alduin's shoulders. For she believed that she was the only Dragonborn.

* * *

Zu'u lokaal hi - i love you :3


	5. Chapter 5

i told you all in Blessed and Cursed that i was gonna update this one before i updated that one again : ) anyway the name of the other dragonborn is Jynx, said like Jinx, just spelled differently. oh and if you've read Blessed and Cursed, Jeff make Vincent and Damien named him XD i might do that often, having stories cross.

Jynx looked in distain at the leather armor she had just made. there were parts that you could tell it was thin, and where she had messed up. With a soft grow of frustration she threw it into the fire.

Vilkas came down, looking at the burning leather. "Are you all right, dear?" He asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No! I just can't get it right! That's the fifth set of leather I've went through!" She seethed, flipping her long blond hair in agitation.

"Eurland might help. You could just ask him to either teach you or just make you one." He said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I don't have time to be taught! I need to face Alduin sooner than later!" Jynx threw her hammer into the fire. Vilkas looked at the melting hammer trying to find a way to cheer up his wife.

"Can he make glass armor?" Jynx suddenly.

"I don't know. How bout we go to Whiterun tomorrow? We also have errands to run. I could be doing that as you work with Eurland." Vilkas suggested.

"Fine, I'll go to him." Jynx sighed.

"Come it's late." He grinned at her, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet and practically dragging her out of the cellar and to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

"There you go!" Eurland said in triumph, finishing the hammering on the breast plate, which had been adjusted to Jynx's considerable size. The glass armor had been hand-made by the Gray-Mane.

"Here, lass. Try it on." He handed her the armor. Jynx was luckily wearing her under clothing, brown leather pants and a simple white cotton shirt. She pulled on the armor with ease, the armor fitting to her slim frame perfectly. Her brown eyes shown with happiness, for she one step closer to being ready to face Alduin.

BACK TO ALDUIN AND VINCENT (in Vincent's P.O.V.)

I roughly drove my deadric sword into the training dummy. My eyes slanting as I smirked, watching the sand and flour mix poured out and to the floor. I heard an amused purr rumble behind me. I spun around to see Alduin, in his human form, leaning against the wall, dressed in nothing but his black leather trousers, his bat wings limply hanging behind.

I smiled at him, sheathing the sword and practically skipped to him. Letting his arms wrap around me, engulfing me in his wings. He had been gone for two days, resurrecting dragon that where found. He was constantly leaving to tend the raising of the dead. I buried my face in his neck, enjoying his touches. I brought my lips to his briefly before looking at him.

"What took you so long?" I asked running my hand over one of his wings. Usually

"Hmmm, This one was difficult. Krosulhah never was easy to talk to or be with, but still."

 _"_ _Sire, we've found another burial sight. Actually there's quite a few of us buried there."_ A deep voice rumbled, a brown dov standing at the door. Alduin and I sighed at the same time.

"I have to leave, again, lokaal." Alduin sighed.

"Take me with you." I said simply, looking at him.

"I don't know about that, lokaal."

"Why not?"

"Because, the ones I will be resurrecting won't know I've taken you as my own, they might try to harm you, and if they do, then I've wasted energy bringing them to life!" He said, releasing me form his embrace.

"Please!" I pouted up at him. He stared at me, his lips open, for a second before bending down and capturing my lips with his. His mouth devouring mine in seconds, his tongue pushing it's way into my mouth. I moaned softly as he pulled me into his body. He broke for a second.

"Fine!" He panted slightly. "But they can wait for a few more hours until we leave. They're not going anywhere." He growled, ravishing my mouth one again.

ALDUINS P.O.V.

He was so warm, and I was attracted to his warmth like a moth to a flame. I can't stand to be without him for anymore that a day, that's when I start to get angry. I NEED him, and…..It feels weird. I've never relied on any body but myself, and our father, Akatosh. But I've never felt the need to have a mate, or to just have someone there. I let myself sink into his warmth, feeling him writhe in pleasure.

I don't think I'll ever regret breaking him to be mine, not in the way I did. It was _very_ effective, all I had to do was use a shout that I had created and slide into the realm of dreams. Vaermina had excepted me into her realm, allowing me to enter the dreams of my dovahkiin, and I had asked her a favor, to drain him of energy until I had convinced him to come to skyrim to be with me. It didn't take as long as I'd expected. But I was glad, it meant that I could be with him sooner than later.

I had confessed this to him, not wanting to keep secrets from him, and he a merely smiled and kissed me softly. The beauty part of it was, he didn't even care. He was glad that I did it. And the reaction I was having to him was bewildering, for I have never felt this way…

BACK TO VINCENT (srry, i know, im flopping you all back and forth.)

I clutched the horns, staring down at the ground, so far below us. Beneath me, Alduin was making a weird purring sound, flying slowly. I sighed, running my hand along the smooth ebony scales along the top of his massive head, which made the purring sound even louder. I sighed in contentment, pressing my torso into the back of his skull.

"You better stop that rubbing or I WILL ravish you in the sky this time." Alduin threatened around the purring sound he was making. I simply smile and relaxed fully into my dragon.

?MUSIC OF THE NIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTTT!? Wrote this watching Phantom of the Opera XD you try writing Jynx be angry while singing the main song of the movie, with Erik seducing Christine, and wishing Raoul would go die in a hole. WELL Anywayyyyy Oh and Vincent is trained now that he can understand what the dragons are saying along with also being able to speak the language too.

 ** _i_** think the chapter is short, but i want to get this posted so i could work on my other story, blessed & cursed *sighs rubbing head in sorrow* sorry….but….review plzzz :P


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! srry for the last one, it was kinda rushed so i could work on my other story…..so enjoy

* * *

She was ready, she had the elder scroll. It had been several months, and she felt confident that she was going to win. Jynx was pleased at the thought of Alduin, the World Eater, dead. Vilkas had given her food for the journey, with a worried look in his eyes. She had soothed his worries slightly with a soft kiss.

She was at the moment working her way up the 7,000 steps, where she would pass through High Hrothgar and continue her way up to Paarthurnax.

The wind was battering her with freezing air, but it mattered little to her, she didn't even feel it thanks to her nord blood. She nodded in respect at the graybeards, just passing through, not bothering to speak.

Her shouts cleared the storm and wind as she made her way up the mountain. She stood tall in front of the white dragon proudly.

"You have the scroll?" She nodded, a pleased look in her eyes. Paarthurnax bit back a remark, telling her to go to the swirling snow and read the scroll. His slivery eyes watched as her face glazed over, obviously not present. Paarthurnax took the moment to shout in the sky, calling Alduin's name.

Vincent's P.O.V.

I strode into the room, still dressed in the tight leather armor of the Dark Brotherhood. I had stopped at the castle to grab my poisoned daggers, doing a side contract. That's when the ground shook…with the power of the thu'um.

I froze, hands hovering above the daggers, ready to take them from the display case. Alduin burst into the room. "Good your here. It seems the fight has come." He purred, his eyes raking up and down my form, shown proudly in the armor I was wearing. My eyes widened on their own accord, quickly sliding off the tight leather and replaced with the black leather trousers, that I confiscated from Alduin, and miner's shirt before sliding the deadric armor over my body, Alduin helping me strap it into place.

Alduin kissed me briefly before taking his original form, letting me take my place, lowering myself against him.

The journey was fast, as Alduin had sped there, and reached the peak just as the female dragonborn had pulled herself from the scroll, her long blond hair whipping around her face as she looked at Alduin. I smirked, she had no idea she wouldn't be facing him, but me instead. Alduin was gonna pretend to fight Paarthurnax while I do.

"So you think you have what it takes to bring me down?" Alduin snarled in his heavily accented voice, which I had found to be ?dovekul?. "You are very foolish." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as he landed heavily, sending the woman stumbling back a few paces, his head closer to the ground so I could hop off. I did, kneeling down in the snow for a second before looking up at her through my hair that covered my eyes. The look on her face was priceless.

"But, you won't fight me, I'm afraid." He growled out, towering behind me as I stood up. "I have to deal with a traitor." He then pushed off the ground, Paarthurnax following, and they aimlessly chased each other around, shouting at each other.

"Who are you?" She demanded. I looked at her, a smirk plastered on my lips. "Why are you with a dragon?" I still didn't answer. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…it's you who's in the wrong." I said softly.

"Really? When is siding by the dragons the right choice?" She asked, confused. "Why are you with a dragon?" She asked again.

"Heh, why not? As a dragonborn my spirit rejoices at the fact that I'm surrounded by souls like my own!" I smirked at the look on her face.

"Y-y-you're dragonborn? There's no way I'M the last dragonborn."

"I prefer Dovahkiin. But enough talk. We are to fight." I slid my deadric sword out of it's sheath. "Unless you change your mind. Join the dov, we are going to bring the rule of the dragons back…like the old days." she pulled out her glass sword.

"No."

"So be it." Was the only warning I gave her before I charged, swinging my sword. Her brown eyes widened as she narrowly deflected the blow.

I brought my leg up, kicking in the side, hearing the satisfying crunch of the glass cracking under the force of the kick. It sent her flying back into a rock. She stood up, an arm over the major crack. I charged again. She seemed to be ready this time and moved out of the way before we collided.

She brought her sword down, ricocheting off my armor. I smirked at the weakness of her strength. I brought my arm up, sending the sword out of her hands. She stumbled back, going after her sword. I quickly moved to kick the glass out of her reach. She got to her feet, after trying to swipe her legs under mine, trying to knock me off my feet. I simply got moved to the side. I smirked again as her jaw clenched in anger.

"What? Did you think I was gonna be an easy opponent?" I snarled, swinging my sword again, she brought her arm up, damaging the armor on there. I brought my leg up and kicked the other side of her armor, damaging it as bad as the other side.

The damage to her armor was effecting her, that was easily told, the damage from my kicks were tightening the area around her middle, and she was gasping for breath. And a red substance was leaking slowly out of the crack in her left arm.

Then she lunged, I didn't see the dagger until I felt the blade slid in-between the plating on my side, then another in my other side. I heard a roar of anger and heard the wings approaching. And Alduin, in his human form, landed in-front of me, pushing the woman back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared, picking her up by her throat and tossing her away. "YOU WILL PAY FOR EVEN TOUCHING HIM!" He pulled her to her feet by her hair.

I looked down at the two enchanted daggers sticking out of me. I shakily gripped the handle of one, the first one, and pulled it out, biting my lip to keep from screaming as the wound burned. My shaking hand lit up as I tried to heal myself, put it flickered and faded. My blood poured freely out of the wound now, weeping through the paneling of my armor. I looked up to Alduin.

He was once again pulling her to her feet, but her armor was even worse than when my eyes left them, blood was staining some of the cracks. He threw her one last time, her head colliding with a rock. He then turned around to me, looking at me, I looked him in the eye before looking down at my bloody hands. He suddenly was there, kneeling down next to me.

"You're gonna have to keep that dagger in. If not you'll bleed out." He growled out, his fist clenching in anger. My breathing shallowed unintentionally, and my eyes closed, feeling the pain radiate through my body. "Damn! Stay with me, keep awake!" He said urgently, taking me into his arms. "PAARTHURNAX!" He called, his red eyes wide with worry.

"My armor, get it off!" I said weakly, trying to unclasp the metal. It was getting heavier and heavier, making it even harder to breathe. His hands swatted mine away from the clasp.

"You can't, not without removing the dagger." He protested. I groaned in pain as he shifted me.

"I don't care, I can't breathe!" I whined, trying to move past his hands to the release. I could practically hear him debate wether or not to get the dagger out of me. Suddenly Paarthurnax landed in his human form.

"What happened? Alduin, I told you this was a bad idea!" He growled.

"We need to get him back to castle!" Alduin hissed, then looked across to the unconscious blonde. "Her too. But I don't know if I want to risk moving him. Her daggers were enchanted, but with what, I don't know, but I….I'm…" Alduin couldn't finish. My eyes drifted closed. "Hey!" He called but he sounded far away. I knew what the dagger that was still lodged in me was enchanted with life drain.

"Li-life drain." I said weakly, Alduin had leaned down so he could hear me.

"DAMN!" He cursed. "We have to take it out." He hissed. I could feel the dagger shift ever so slightly as Alduin gripped the handle. I braced for the pain of removal, but it never came. "I can't do it." He whispered through clenched teeth, releasing the handle. My vision started to blacken.

"Alduin, I can take the girl. You take him, keep him awake."

ALDUIN P.O.V.

My heart pounded uncontrollably. He could die if I don't him help. But I didn't know what to do! Should I risk him bleeding out by pulling out the dagger, or should I keep it in, letting it slowly drain his life away while I flew to Castle?

An unfamiliar burning sensation hurt my eyes, along with a wetness that fell to my cheeks. I then understood I was crying, such a mortal thing to do, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Alduin…are you…?" Paarthurnax asked.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered fearfully, Vincent looking up at me with unseeing eyes.

"Alduin, I have an idea." He said suddenly, gripping the dagger's hilt. "When I remove this, we need to get his armor off and get bandages to at least slow the bleeding." Then he pulled the dagger out. I somehow managed to unclasp the chest plate and rip his shirt to wrap around his wounds, Vincent seemed unable to make any sound. I didn't see the second wound until the armor was removed, and it angered me more.

"Now we need to get him to Castle, quickly. I'll take her, you get him and go on ahead." Paarthurnax said, standing up. I put the chest plate in Vincent's inventory, before gathering him up and taking to the sky, still in human form. I beat my wings furiously, hurtling towards Castle. Vincent kept trying to say something, but came out a mumbled mess. Finally I came in view of Castle. I shouted that I needed help, watching two fellow dragons came out to meet me.

They lead me through the corridors to the healing rooms. I snarled when Peloikiv, a dovah that was a little younger than Paarthurnax, tried to take Vincent from me, whose bleary eyes were on me. He was old enough to transform in human form, and had thankfully trained in human healing, but I didn't want to let go.

"Sire, we have to take him and care for him." Peloikiv said softly, then with a sigh he said, "Lay him down there."

I laid him down but stayed at his side. Peloikiv was tearing off the fabric and gazed at the wounds among his ribs, both were raw looking and black around the edges. I growled when I saw this, I wanted to kill something, or destroy a town or something, but I refuse to leave his side.

Peloikiv was spreading some kind of gel across the wounds, snapping the blank look in Vincent's eyes, making him hiss and curse under his breath.

"There's really nothing I can do for the blood loss, sire." He said solemnly.

"Can I sleep now?" Vincent croaked. He looked bad, he was a whole lot paler that he was before he went on the mountain, and his eyes looked drained of life. Peloikiv nodded to me.

"Yes, lokaal, you can sleep." I said, stroking his hair. He laid down and promptly passed out.

He did not wake up the next day, or the entire week after. The wounds did not get better. My temper was short and my anxiety was high, causing me to frequently pace. I haven't turned into my dovah form since he was wounded. I had Vincent moved to our bedchambers. I refused to leave the room, even for food, Paarthurnax had literally dragged me out of the room to get food.

When I came back, Akatosh was standing over Vincent's unmoving form.

* * *

cliffhanger…im srry. but it was getting over 2,000 words. hehe it's not a bad thing, but i don't want to give a long chapter and then the next ones seem short

Plllllzzzzz review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ya kno I was kinda expecting to get at least ONE comment about the latest chapter in Blessed and Cursed, but nothing ever came…srry, I'm just grumbling, most of u who read this one, probably don't read my creepypasta story…so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

A feral growl erupted in my throat, seeing my father standing over my dovahkiin. He simply looked up at me, running a hand over Vincent's forehead, running it down to his jaw.

"He's close to death." He said as I clenched my teeth.

"I can save him, but it's release more of the dovah in him. Not completely, but enough so he'll have traits of the dov."

"At what price?" I asked, my temper was short.

"You will be able to even mate with him properly." Akatosh continued.

"For what? I know you, _father_ , you have a price for everything you interfere with!"

"Fine, under one condition, he will age like a dovah. Keep him. When I created you, you were not suppose to have any feelings, except for the lust to destroy. Mara interfered on that. Made one being in all of Tamriel, and the being would be dovahkiin. Him." Akatosh pointed at the unmoving form of Vincent. "Keep him. When you destroy this world, and you will, take him with you."

I didn't saw anything. He wouldn't age like a mortal, and I could properly mate with him? "Yes." I said, looking him in the eye. Akatosh looked at me, a shocked look in his eyes, although his face betrayed no emotion.

"Very well." He said, moving quickly to place both his hand over the wounds, a weird light shooting into Vincent's body. Vincent arched, his eyes opening suddenly, glowing blue. Then it was over, Akatosh removed his hands and looked at me. "He'll wake within the day." Then, with a nod, he disappeared.

I moved to the bed, realizing that Vincent was writhing in pain, the deep wounds he had was already no longer there. He thrashed, as if something was attacking him. I climbed in the bed, wrapping my arms around his waist, tucking him into my body. He stopped moving, not relaxing, just stopped moving. I sighed, a strange relief filling my heart as I realized that Vincent had come close to dying but now, he was safe. I buried my face in his hair, breathing in his scent that was more prominent with the dov scent. Before it was faint, now it nearly overridden his usual scent.

VINCENT'S P.O.V.

I was floating in a land of darkness, numbly, except for the pain in my ribs. I couldn't think very clearly, I couldn't even think of my name. It wasn't that bad, I just drifted, I could hear voices around me, but indirectly, like a murmur. I didn't bother trying to listen. When the pain of someone touching my wounds burned through my haze, the blackness exploded into bright reds and whites. The pain was no longer just in my ribs, it was everywhere.

Through the pain I remembered everything that happened. Alduin. That's whose voice I heard, along with an unfamiliar voice that was soft and soothing. That's when the pain started. I thrashed, trying to break through the darkness, trying to get to Alduin.

After what felt like an eternity, I broke through the black and I was able to open my eyes. I felt arms cradling me to a chest, bat-like wings covering me and protecting me. I look up to see Alduin. But everything was so clear, more defined. I took a breath in of shock, only to hold it as scents flooded the roof of my mouth. I wiggled in a vain attempt to get free from Alduin, to figure what was going on, but the grip got tighter and a low growl rumbled through Alduin's chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded. I looked up at him again, and his red dragon eyes widened in shock. "Your eyes. They're like mine, only blue." He said, still staring at me. Then realization clicked within him. "You're up!" He smiled, pressing his lips to mine.

"Yeah." I frowned when my voice cracked, then tried to clear my throat. "What happened?" I asked, flinching at the sound of my voice.

"When you went to sleep, you slept all week long, lokaal. You need to eat." He said suddenly. He unwrapped his wings from me, leaving me shivering suddenly. "I'm gonna go down into the kitchens. You stay." He said.

"I'll be in there." I nodded, motioning to the bathing room. I felt sticky. I got up, shakily. My legs wanting to give out. When I finally made it to the double doors, I pushed them open, seeing the moon shining down from the hole in the roof.

When I looked at my reflection I froze. My pupils were slits, with bright blue, nearly glowing, irises. My mouth dropped open, revealing my canines having been sharpened to a point. _What happened?_ As I thought the question, Alduin cam in, with a bowl in his hands. _He looks terrible._ I realize, there were bags under his bloody eyes, along with a feeling of anxiety that nearly poured off him in waves.

He set the bowl and goblet I hadn't noticed before at the edge of the lake. I ate, finding that I was ravenous, as he stripped and entered the lake with me. I downed the goblet of wine, moisturizing my throat so I could talk properly.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at him.

"Is now really the time?" He asked, looking away. I brought my hands up and caressed his cheek, making him turn to look at me. He sighed. "You almost died." He whispered.

"But how am I alive right now?" I asked, confused.

"Akatosh. He released your dovah to a point that you don't age, you're harder to kill, you have small characteristics of a dovah, and…now we can mate…properly." He finished in a hushed voice.

It took a minute to grasp it all, I was no longer mortal? But that held my attention for a fraction of a second, what really caught my attention was the _mate properly_ part. My heart was racing.

"How?" I asked him.

"How he did it? I don't…" I cut him off.

"No…how do we mate?" I asked. His eyes lit up automatically, a smile turning the corners of his lips up. He bent down, pressing his lips to mine.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against my lips. "There's no undoing this. We'd be bound forever." He said, leaning his forehead against mine. I nodded. His eyes softened. "Then, this is gonna hurt." He warned.

Then he pulled back slightly, before he quickly bit down on my neck with his sharp teeth, breaking the skin. I moaned, leaning to kiss his neck, which was bared from biting me, and nipping harshly, leaving a mark. In the back of my mind, it registered that it was kinda like Vampire mating, but vampires drank each other's blood. But my dova blood pumped through my veins, telling me what to do, I only had to mark him.

 _"Hi los dii, ahrk dii naalein, Zu'u piraan hi, Vincent ol dii meyar. Dreh hi rolur?"_ He said in Dovahzul, which I understood. I noted that his eyes started to glow.

 _"Zu'u ofan dimaar wah hi, fah Zu'u los hin ol hi los dii."_ I said back, leaning up and kissing him. Alduin kissed back, sliding his tongue across my lip before just pushing in. I pushed mine against his, letting out a soft moan. He pulled us out of the water and back into the bed room. Even though we were wet, he pushed me onto the bed. I moaned again as he bit down on the other side of my neck, leaving a large bruise. He moved his hand away from where it rested on my waist, to reach in the nightstand, and pull out the vial of oil. Then his other hand disappeared but his lips still met mine.

Suddenly his hands were back, lifting my waist up and rubbing himself against my entrance before pushing in. I moaned louder as he hit that one spot, having memorized it a long time ago.

His thrusts seemed almost gentle, though, with speed. His kisses were possessive and demanding, but his touches soft. He broke, gasping as he attacked my neck. _"Dii."_ He growled out, his voice vibrating my skin.

I cried out as I came, Alduin's name spilling from my lips as he came, too, collapsing on top of me. He made a purring sound as he rolled off, staying on his side so not to hurt his wings, and wrapped his arms and wings around me. " _Dii_." He said again softly, burying his face in my neck.

"Always." I sighed, nuzzling his hair.

* * *

Translation:

Hi los dii, ahrk dii naalein, Zu'u piraan hi, Vincent ol dii meyar. Dreh hi rolur? :

You are mine, and mine alone, I claim you, Vincent as my own. Do you agree?

Zu'u ofan dimaar wah hi, fah Zu'u los hin ol hi los dii:

I give myself to you, for i am yours as you are mine

Dii:

Mine

nearly five days NO bloody one commented…..sooo disappointed


	8. Chapter 8

Okay just for the record, i realized the mistake of the DOV and DOVAH uses i am gonna fix it, but I've been busy. so STOP YELLING AT ME please! and here's for the questions about jynx…

I groaned, sitting up. My head was killing me. I could feel the blood caking my hair, and it's gonna be a pain to get out.

I looked around, unsure of where I was all the sudden. It was dark and kinda damp, I was on a bedroll, in a….dungeon? I gasp, getting to my feet, my head spinning as I remembered what happened.

I had stabbed the other Dragonborn with my two favorite glass daggers, both with life drain and one also had fire enchanted. I believed I had won, until a tall man dropped down, after hearing Alduin's roar of fury, he had bat-like wings, large and black, adorn his back. He threw me around like I was a doll, cracking my armor with ease, some of the shards digging into my skin and drawing blood, until I collided with a boulder, knocking me out.

Now I was here, where ever _here_ is. I stood up, my brown eyes searching for a way out of here. I didn't feel bad, about killing that other dragonborn, he wasn't my first kill, my only question is, who was that winged guy, and why did he go berserk when I killed the other? What happened to Alduin? That winged guy had lifted me as if I was light as a feather.

Sighing, I realized that there was no way out. So I sat down again, messaging my head. How long have I been here? I had no clue. My heart suddenly kick-started, beating furiously in my chest. Vilkas! I panicked, standing up and going to the cage door and peering out.

I backed up a few steps, looking directly at the door. "Fus….Ro, Da!" I shouted, hoping to knock the iron door off it's hinges. I cursed when it stayed perfectly still, but my shout had alerted someone, or something.

But the dragon that appeared was Paarthurnax. "You're safe!" I cried, nearly running to the door.

"Of course I'm safe." He snorted.

"But, I thought you've broken from the dragons!" I said, confused.

"A dovah can never truly break away from here, but truthfully, I have never broken away."

"Wh-what?" I sputtered, backing away.

"Enough talk, I'm here to take you to Alduin." He said. "Dov….Vuld, Mun!" He shouted. I gasped, the white dragon was replaced now with a white haired man (A/N Damien! XD) with large bat-like wings, that were a dull grey. He even had on white leather armor. His sword was long and strapped in-between his wings, with a gleaming jewel on the hilt.

That answered one question, who was the guy with black wings, it was probably Alduin, but why did he go berserk?

Paarthurnax pulled out a key and unlocked my cell and walked in. "Come quietly and you may very well live." He rumbled, his hands reaching for me. I took another step back, pressing myself against the damp wall, the water soaking through my clothes. He moved, grabbing my wrists and binding them then pulled me out of the cell.

"W-w-where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to pull away.

"To Alduin." He said simply.

"I thought you broke from the dragons."

"Nope, I lead the Greybeards for Alduin. They will actually throw their lives away for the dragons. They're the only surviving Dovah cult." He said, pushing me farther along.

"B-but they need a-a dragon p-priest, d-don't they?" I asked.

"Yes, I had taken that role for a while, now, but soon there will be a head dragon priest. Vincent will take that role."

"Who's V-Vincent?"

He looked at me, stopping. "….You'll see soon enough." He finally said, pushing me along once again.

We entered a massive room that held several dragons, all of them speaking in the dragon language. But they all hushed as soon as the saw me.

"Drem yol lok." They all said at once. I knew what that meant, greetings. Paarthurnax had taught me a little of the language, but I don't know if I could trust it anymore.

"Well, well, well. The little wanna be dovahkiin awakens." I heard a deep voice rumble, so far I've only heard one voice that deep, and that was…

"Alduin!" Every dragon bowed their heads, Paarthurnax dropped to a knee, taking me down with him.

I glanced up to see the tall man once again. Could they all do that?

"You're lucky I didn't kill you on that mountain top!" He snarled, making me flinch back.

"Why don't you finish the job then?" I snipped back. Causing mumbles to erupt amongst the crowd.

"I would've, if _he_ didn't ask to let you live." He growled, pointing over to the door, where someone was walking in. I gasped. It was the guy I thought I killed on the mountain top, but he looked healthy and well. But his eyes, I could tell even from this distance, was different. They were a soft sky blue, but now, they were a cold dragon-gaze that peered into the soul. A smirk was on his lips, his eyes were practically glowing as he looked at me.

"We won't kill you, but you will serve the dov." His voice was cold.

"And be a slave?" I snorted. "Nope. _You_ may enjoy it, but I don't think I ever will."

"You're foolish to think you have a choice. And you won't be a slave."

"You can't force me to do nothing." I snapped, taking a step forward. Alduin started to laugh, a cruel sound that chilled me to the bone. Then said something in the dragon language, all the other dragons echoing it, even the man that was _brainwashed_. Then I felt a searing burn run across my right cheek, going up the side of my face, just above my eyebrow, and split off, but it ended a second later.

"Paarthurnax, remove the binds, they're unneeded." Alduin said, turning to the brown haired male that was suddenly next to him. It looked like he was leaning up to say something, but I looked down as Paarthurnax untied my wrists. I looked back up to see the small man come towards me. For the first time, I realized that he had a feminine body. I started to back away as he approached, but Paarthurnax stopped me.

"Vincent." He said, with a small dip of his head. Vincent? He's gonna be the leader of the dragon cult?

He smiled at the dragon-turned-human. "I'll take her off your hands." Vincent said. Paarthurnax simply nodded, backing away. Then Vincent looked at me. "Come. You are to stay here, so you have your own room, and bath." He said, looking disdainfully at my blood-caked hair. I sneered at him.

"You might want to be more respectful. I saved your life, Alduin wanted you to be killed." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why are you with them?" I asked. "If you're really dragonborn, then why do you side with them?"

"Because it's where I belong. But, truthfully, I wouldn't be here if Alduin hadn't came and got me. Now come on. The smell of dried blood is making me nauseous." He said, leading the way out of the room.

"Wait, I am to stay here? But, I have a husband, I can't just leave him."

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "I'll talk to Alduin." He said finally.

"I don't understand." I blurted.

"What?" He asked, turning down another hallway.

"On that mountain, you seemed cold and cruel and…..insane."

He snorted. "Yeah, you kinda have to be when fighting. Sorry about the armor, by the way, I'm having the dragon-smith repair it." I blinked. He, this dragon-worshiping guy, who seemed evil and ready to kill me without a second thought, was polite and friendly.

Vincent stopped suddenly in front of double doors. "Here's your room, I'll come by in about an hour, with food. Clean yourself up. The day after tomorrow you will begin training like a dovah." He smirked before tuning away and disappearing down the hall.

VINCENT'S P.O.V.

As soon as I stepped into our room, Alduin had me against he wall, his lips attached to mine. I hummed softly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands sliding under my thighs, my arms winding around his neck. I broke the kiss, gasping for air. Alduin pressed his forehead against mine, waiting for me to catch my breath.

"Hi." I said softly, looking him in the eye. He smiled at me, leaning down and nipping at my lips. "You want to go out flying for a few?" I asked, stroking a one of his wings. He hummed, closing his eyes halfway and leaning into the feeling.

"Fine…but I want to try something." He purred at me. "I'm gonna teach you a shout, Mun, vuld, and dov."

My jaw dropped. "W-what? But I-I'm not a dovah."

"Yes, but Akatosh has unleashed your dovah. I want to see if you can do it." He purred, letting my legs fall form his waist. I sighed at the change of positions, letting me stand on my own, pulling me away form the wall. "Try it."

"MUN…..VULD, DOV!" I shouted, feeling an odd sensation spread all over my body. My vision blackened for a moment, then I opened them, I was lower to the ground, feeling…different.

I heard Alduin's booming laughter. "It worked!"

I got a review about if Vincent was able to transform…hehehehe u'll see what he'll look like in the next chapter!

This was suppose to be here this morning, but i kinda got side-tracked

Please Review! : )


	9. Chapter 9

_"_ _All hail the world eater, first born of Akatosh, gorging on your mortal souls, he's the nordic dragon god, wither you're man or mer, Alduin will feed on you. all the people feel his thu'um, Dovahkiin, meet your doom"_

~JT Machinima

* * *

Alduin's P.O.V.

I looked upon the dovah that was no bigger that those horse creatures that humans ride on. But he was beautiful. He had the shape of a female dovah, but it made him even more beautiful. His horns were curved, a black tint to them. His scales were a mixture of a white and blue, swirling around his wings. His blue eyes glowed even brighter. But there was something _very_ different. He had front legs, his wings fully on his back, unlike every other dragon.

" _Alduin_?" Vincent asked, his voice thick in the dovah accent. I wanted to purr at the sound. I stepped in front of him, stroking his horns, inciting a rumble of pleasure from his chest.

"MUN…VULD, DOV!" I repeated the shout Vincent had said moments before, shifting into my much larger form. I pressed my nose to his, a rumble of amusement sounded through my chest as he had to lean up, getting on his back legs, to meet the gesture. " _Come_." I rumbled, pushing off the ground and flapping my wings. He looked at me with a slight fear in his eye, but copied the action, forcing himself off the ground, getting a bit higher because of his smaller size, but he flapped furiously, a strained look in his eyes.

He slowly raised, me watching anxiously. Then he started to loose altitude, though, making me lower with him. I could hear his heavy pants, getting worse as he landed. I nuzzled him, my nose trailing along his spiky jawline.

"Change back, you can ride on me." I purred, getting even louder as he sighed in relief. He was suddenly there in his human form, wrapping his arms around my muzzle, kissing the space in-between my eyes before disappearing to climb on my neck.

I flew around aimlessly, enjoying the simple pleasure of the freedom, and the presence of my mate, of my liin, my lokaal. I thought of how different he was in the dov form, but it didn't matter. I wanted him to fly _by_ me on these trips. A tingle spread through me at the thought.

I felt his hand stroking one of my horns, making me close my eyes in the soft pleasure. He said something, making me sigh and turn back to the castle. He needed to take care of the pahdul dovah, I still didn't like her, she nearly took Vincent's life, but now that she was beat, she inwardly cowered at the sight of him. A smirk fulling my face when I saw the undisguised look of pure shock and fear when she saw him, perhaps believing he was dead.

Jynx's P.O.V.

They locked me in! I shut the door after he left, wanting to wait out the few minutes that he would need to get down the hall, then when I tried to open the door, it shocked me!

I glared at the door a moment longer before sighing and turning around. I gasped at the sight. It was beautiful! There were tapestries hanging nearly everywhere, some telling the dragon's past, ancient stories that I have never heard of. There was a huge bed, with cream-colored silk covers and honey tinted sheets, and the pillows were white and soft looking. There was cushioned chairs and couches, complete with tables holding fruit. There was even a desk in a corner, wardrobes surrounding it.

I looked at the double doors, taking a hesitant step forward before walking all the way there. I pushed on the door softly, shocked at how easily this door opened. I gasped once more on the inside. There was a waterfall encased in marble structure that was breathtaking. I saw a table made out of marble, but it held all kinds of oils and soaps, the cabinets underneath were filled with drying cloths.

I dropped softy to my knees and gently stuck my fingers in the water. It was warm, hot almost. As beautiful it was in this room, I didn't want to be here. I had a husband, I wanted to have children. I thought, with some hope, that the man, Vincent, had talked to Alduin to let me go.

That stopped my thought process altogether. Why did Alduin have a human? Sure he's dragonborn, but he was hell bent on killing me, why was Vincent here? I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I looked back down into water, down at my reflection. Only to nearly scream, choking on it. The burning I felt when I was surrounded by the dragons, across the side of my face was now marked, with a black swirl wrapping around my jawline and extending up to my forehead, also wrapping around my eye. My eyes were wide as they stared down at my reflection.

I lifted my hand and ran it along the line, and it felt wrong. I decided to ignore it and undressed anyway, washing the blood that caked my hair and body. I felt sticky, but thankfully the warm water helped.

I slid out, wrapping a drying cloth around my slim frame, throwing the outfit I was wearing before a look of distain, wrinkling my nose at it.

I left the washroom and went to one of the wardrobes, pulling it open carefully. I gasped again. There was beautiful cloth that was swirling with gold and silver patterns over a black silk dress. My eyes widened as I let my fingers grazed the surface of the cloth. I quickly dried my hair and pulled on the outfit, and it fit perfectly. I was confused, why was a dragon castle carrying human clothes? Was it Vincent? Did he have such a impact on the dragons that he was just as powerful as Alduin? I don't understand! I thought a slight sense of panic flying through me.

That's when I heard the soft knock on the door. I strode forward, and tried to open the door, and surprisingly, it opened. I looked out into the hallway, seeing Vincent. His brown hair was thrown about as if wind-blown, his eyes were bright blue eyes alight with excitement.

He smiled at me. "Do the clothes fit? I had them brought here. Anyway, I asked Alduin about you leaving, and he agreed for you to leave, but there are conditions, and tomorrow you'll have your armor back."

"I still don't understand. Why are you with the dragons?" I questioned.

The smiled faded. "You'll learn soon enough, but for now sleep. I will show you tomorrow how to leave and enter the place, along with giving you the conditions. And Alduin wants to speak to you before we do that, though. Don't leave your room tonight, I'll release the enchantment, but don't leave. You can get lost and the dragons don't really, um…." He trailed off, biting his lip, in which I discovered that his teeth, like a vampires, were pointed.

"They don't want me here." I finished.

"They'll learn to except it. They're not allowed to touch you, but there's always one. I have to go. I'll be back in the morning so be ready, the armor should be just outside your door." He smiled again before turning and leaving…me even more confused.

* * *

I hate being sick…I wrote the last few paragraphs with a tissue up my nose to stop it from running, and i feel like crap…anyway…Gonna stop it there, it feels too short though, and I'm sorry 4 the cliffhanger in last chapter ^.^" didn't really think about it hehehehe

plzzz review


	10. Chapter 10

sorry this is waayy late…but I made it longer to make up for it and I was hoping to do more chapters, but i failed epically. so enjoy. (btw Vincent has front legs bc i don't like how the producers made the dragons look)

The armor was right where Vincent had said, outside the door. I quickly pull it on and retreated back fully into the room to put it on. I then paced, not noticing the small differences about the armor. I heard the knock on the door and opened it, looking out to Vincent.

"Come." He said simply. Spinning on his heel, and started to walk away. I scrambled after him, trying to _not_ run to keep up. "Alduin want's to meet with you in a spare room here, and there's where you will learn your conditions. I warn you now, if you disobey these conditions without permission, then you will not be able to leave again." He stopped at a door with bolts running along the edges. Inside, well, you could tell that it hadn't been used for a while. Cobwebs hung everywhere, the room was dimly lit, and I could hear a mouse somewhere in the darkness. Alduin, in human form, was leaning against a space of wall that didn't have any cobweb on it.

Vincent went automatically to his side, Alduin glanced over at him with a smile, and dropped to the floor, pulling out a roll of parchment, an inkwell, and a long feather.

"Do you have to do this now?" Alduin growled.

"Yes, or else _you_ won't remember until _after_ it needs to be done." Vincent snipped back, but with an amused look on his face.

Alduin snorted then looked at me. "You are allowed to leave, but you have to check in with either me or my Liin before leaving. Then if you don't come back within a month, I will send my Liin to go and drag you back here."

"Your what?" I asked. I understood what he was saying, but what was a _Liin_?

"My mate." He growled impatiently. "You _will_ learn our language before long."

"Who is she?" Alduin had a mate? I wanted to laugh, I couldn't imagine him being sweet enough to get someone.

" _She_." Vincent snorted, not looking away from the paper.

"You have met _him_ , for _he_ is right here." Alduin smirked as my jaw dropped. I stared at Vincent who was still writing on the parchment. "Anyway, you are allowed to leave. I have other rules, but we will get to that later. We are not keeping a prison, but I have a request for you to accompany Vincent on an errand. To all nine of the holds." Vincent put away the parchment finally and stood up.

"You want to do it now?" He asked.

"Yes, and immediately. It's time." He said, with a soft smile.

Vincent nodded, leaned up and kissed Alduin, briefly touched their noses, before turning to me. "Let's go." He went out of the room and started down the twisting passages, me once again struggling to keep up.

He finally stopped at a door, a massive one at the top of a long flight of steps.

"What are we doing?" I panted. He pushed open the door.

"I need to get my armor, and this is how we're leaving. Alduin had a secret passage built like the first month I was here, leading outside. There's one in your room, but only I or Alduin know where it's at, and we're the only ones who can open it."

The room was massive and dark, besides a large hole in the roof. Vincent went over to a mannequin, which was fully dressed in deadric armor. He pulled the armor off and slid them over his black leather pants and black cotton shirt. He slid the helmet on, too.

"Come." His voice was muffled slightly. He moved in front of a wardrobe and pulled out a key and unlocked the thing. Then pushed the back, which gave and opened, leading into a torch-lit tunnel.

"What is this errand?" I asked.

"I have to get the humans to one; stop trying to kill the dragons, two; get them to bow to them. Alduin wants to bring it back to the days when dragons were worshiped." He explained.

"What?!" I gasped. "That's _not_ gonna happen!"

"Why do you think you're still alive?" He snipped back. "We know you're a thane in all the holds. We'll give them a week to decide, and the ones who don't join, I will kill, and place a Dragon Priest in their place." He shrugged.

"But there isn't any dragon priests left!" I protested.

"Wrong. When I got here, the Greybeards, the only surviving dragon cult alive, stared taking in pupils and trained them into Dragon Priests. I am soon gonna be named Head Dragon Priest. And if you prove useful, you will be second-in-command." We exited the tunnel, entering broad daylight. "Oh, and if you're second-in-command, you are above all the other dragon priests, and deal with matters in each hold. Anyone you say will be protected by a ruler almost as powerful as the High King."

"I can protect anyone?" I asked, Vilkas flashing behind my eyes.

"Yes." I swallowed thickly at the answer.

"Fine, but can we make a stop? It's not far from Whiterun."

"Your Husband?" I nodded. "Yes, but it will be short. Alduin wants me back within the week. And we have to travel all over Skyrim." I sighed as he started down the path. I scrambled after him.

"How can you move so fast?" I panted.

"I have more stamina. And you nearly killed me." He said simply.

"But how does that explain how you're so fast." I complained.

"It's nearly killed me, and I was close to death, but Akatosh came and saved me. He…" He stopped for a second, thinking, "…Released my dovah spirit. I'm not half human anymore. Just part."

"Like your eyes…" I it clicked. He wasn't as human as me anymore. He was more dragon. I looked at him more carefully. He was graceful somehow, like a…well…dragon.

"Yes." Was all he said before he started sprinting down the mountain. I hurled myself forward, trying to keep up. I was panting, bent over, hands on my knees, gasping for breath.

"You need to work out more." He chided.

"I'm more human than you are!" I snapped, before straightening up. "Where to first?"

"Riften. It's the closest from here, then to Falkreath, Whiterun, up to Windhelm, Winterhold, over to Dawnstar, down to Morthal, up to Solitude, and last to Markarth." He breathed easily.

I groaned. "That sounds like a lot of walking."

"We'll get a horse in Riften. If you want, you can keep the horse there, as in the horse is yours."

"What about you?"

"I'll barrow one, but I'm not keeping one. I prefer to ride with Alduin." I heard the smile in his voice.

"This is why I hate traveling." I whined.

"Really? And you're a dragonborn?" He sighed shaking his head. I was about to snap at him, but then I realized something. He was teasing!

We walked the rest of the way, randomly talking about this and that, occasionally coming across a wolf or a bandit group.

I swung my sword, killing the last of the wolves that had tried to attack us. I looked over to see Vincent staring sadly at the wolf he just killed. "What?" I asked.

"I had a pet wolf, when I came here."

"What happened to him?"

"I got ambushed, caught up in the war, Midnight was killed by an imperial. Then I was captured, sentenced to be de-headed. All for crossing the border." He snarled.

"Wait, they were gonna kill you for simply just being in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

He nodded. "That's why I'll always support the Stormcloaks. I sat right next to Ulfric, too. Also sentenced to die."

"What happened? Did they let you go?"

He snorted. "No. Alduin happened to be in a bad mood and went to destroy a fort, chose the right one and saved me. But, by literally taking me in his claws and took me to the castle. At the time, I didn't know he was a dragon."

"Wait, you said that you sat right next to Ulfric, you were at Helgen?" He nodded. "Wait, wait! How could you not know he was a dragon?" I asked, confused.

"Because he came to me in my dreams as human. Sure he had large black wings, but there's weirder stuff out there." He shrugged. "Look." He said then, pointing at the gate. We had made it to Riften.

I walked up to the guard stationed there. I saw, through his helmet, his eyes widen. He bowed his head and motioned for the gate to be opened.

Vincent was right behind me as I strode through the gates and through the wooden walkways. But we were stopped by Maven.

"Oh my, what ever happened to your face?" She asked in her cold tone. I had forgotten about my new mark.

"None of your business." I state.

"Oh but it is. You see…." Maven was cut off by Vincent, stepping in front of me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snarled. Vincent didn't answer, just stared at her from behind his helmet. I realized then that you can't see his face through the thing.

I watched, in shock, when her eyes widened in fear. "If you're here to intimidate me, then I can get the Dark Brotherhood after you." She said, not as forcefully as she had probably hoped.

"The Brotherhood won't kill a fellow brother." His dead voice came, muffled slightly. Her eyes widened in fear, and I knew why. There were two reasons. If Vincent was part of the dark brotherhood, then he can't be touched, because if he's with me then the Thieves Guild won't mess with him. Two, he had this aura around him that projected a 'speak to me if you want to die' and Maven seemed to sense it. She literally backed away slowly before turning and running to the Bee and Barb. It was hilarious.

"I've never, ever, seen her back down like that!" I snickered.

"Black-Brior." He snorted. "The powerful family in Riften. Come on, where's the Keep?" He asked. I started back up again, trying to hold in my giggles.

I led the way up to the Keep, sobering up when we hit the doors. I sighed before pushing them open.

He strode forward, stopping in front of the great fire. He bowed his head for a second, in respect, before standing proud before the Jarl.

"Who is this?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. I came forward quickly. "Oh Jynx! What a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you for a while. But what ever happened to your lovely face?"

I smiled softly back before saying, "He's here with a message. Only for the court." I added, looking at her sons. She followed my gaze and nodded in agreement.

"Everyone who is not part of the court, leave. Even you, my sons." She commanded. Everyone scurried away.

Once the room was clear Vincent stepped forward.

"I come with a message, from the dragons!" He declared, his voice deepening with power. "You are to not hunt them down, as we are not planning to hurt you. If you give up your claim of power to the dragons, we will leave you alone, as long as you serve us!"

Naturally, everybody started talking at once.

"What, the dragons are…"

"No way are we bowing to a beast…"

"ENOUGH!" The Jarl snapped, the hall going silent once more. She looked at Vincent. "Are you mad? Give my power up to a dragon? Have you lost your mind?"

"The dragons will be ruling again, and you'll find that this petty war will be over. With Talos worship." I heard the smirk in his voice. Of course, he had said he was rooting for the Stormcloaks, and would welcome any who are one. So it would make sense that he would get rid of the elves.

"Talos will can be worshiped?" She sounded stunned.

"Of course. He was dragonborn, due to the stories. And a dragonborn is kin to the dragon. You have one month to decide, I will be back to collect your answer. Just make sure it's the right one."

"I have one question. If I agree, will I be replaced?"

"No. The Dragons will be rulers, but the Jarls are the overseers of the holds and lands. You will still be Jarl. You'll just be serving under a Dragon." She lowered her eyes.

"I will be back in one month." Vincent dipped his head once more and spun to leave. I once again scurried after him.

We went back through the crowds and out the gate. He spoke quietly to the horse owner, giving him a coin pouch.

"Come." He said, mounting a glossy black horse, holding the reins of another horse, a snowy white one with a black patch on it's hind. I mounted the white one, taking the reins from him.

From there we went to Falkreath, getting them to listen was harder than in Riften. But Vincent knew what they wanted to hear, though, and got them to think about it.

Then we went to Whiterun. We were gonna stop at my house and spend the night there afterwards. The Jarl there was semi pleased to hear the dragons were taking over again, for now he didn't have to choose. But his counsel didn't like it at all, but he was the first to agree on letting the dragons come back.

I lead the way, nearly sprinting, when we left the gates. I hopped on my horse and just went. I didn't worry about Vincent, he was next to me before my horse's hooves touched the ground a second time.

I nearly had my spine crushed by the force of Vilkas' hug, but I returned the embrace just as enthusiastically.

"Who's this?" Vilkas asked, eyeing Vincent with suspicion.

"I'm just here to finish a mission with her. But she wanted to see you, so she's staying the night."

"Me? What about you?" I asked, catching the wording he used.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." He said simply before he spun and left, leaving his horse. We were just about to head inside when a deafening roar filled the air, shaking the ground. It was the thu'um, and I recognized the words….they were AL-DU-IN. I stopped, Vilkas looking at me in worry.

"Come on." I smiled at him, and pulled him in the house.

After that it was kinda dull. Vincent only ever took off his helmet once, and that was for Ulfric.

He had entered, I, as usual, was having trouble keeping up with him. As I sat back, catching my breath, as he walked straight up to the Jarl.

"Who are you?" Ulfric asked, staring at Vincent with blank eyes. Vincent didn't say a word as he reached up and took his helmet off. Ulfric's blank eyes widened and filled with surprise. "You were at Helgen!" He exclaimed, sitting up in his throne.

"Yes."

"We thought you were dead! How'd you escape that dragon?"

"I didn't. He took me, for I am Dovahkiin. I am here to deliver a message. The dragons want to take Skyrim back. Be the rulers once more."

"That is preposterous!" The steward roared. Ulfric just stared at him in opened-mouthed shock.

"Wait. If _we_ take over Skyrim, not only are we _not_ going to let the elves rule, but, we'll bring back the worship of Talos, as he _is_ a Divine." The courtroom went silent.

Ulfric looked at me. "Why are you here, I thought you were gonna fight to end the dragons…that's why we held the meeting."

"I lost." I waved, pulling out an apple and eating it.

"You promise to bring back the worship of Talos?" Ulfric asked slowly. "And get rid of the elves?"

"Not get rid of, but those who oppose will not be welcome."

"Ulfric! You can't be actually thinking about this, are you?" Garmar asked in his rough voice.

"Garmar, I don't think there's a choice in the matter. Look at her, we thought she was going to stop them, but look at that mark. They bested her, who we thought was the last dragonborn, but here he is. I don't doubt that the dragons will rule once more. It's a matter if you side with them or not." He looked back at Vincent. "Yes. I will welcome the rule of the dragons."

Vincent smiled. "Good." He bowed his torso slightly, before moving to place the helmet back on.

"Wait, what is your name?"

Vincent looked at him through the helmet. "You will find out soon enough." He spun and left, me hopping up and darting after him.

The only one we really had a problem with was…Solitude. Though that wasn't a surprise. They didn't want the dragons to come back, and really didn't like the changes that were gonna be made. But Vincent got them to consider the return somehow. I stopped listening after Winterhold.

Now all that was left was to go back to the Dragon Castle. Vincent was excited, though he didn't like how he had to come back in a month. I was ecstatic, though, after this I could go home and finally be with my Husband with more that a few hours. I could stay a few days, but then, I was apparently was going to learn how to be a dragon. I sighed at that part.

It took us a full day and a half to get back, the poor horses were exhausted by the time we got to Riften. Vincent had jumped off his horse, through a money pouch at the guy, then bolted. I reined my horse after him, having her sprint. Vincent made the climb up the mountain seem effortless, even with me being on my horse. He entered the cave, disappearing instantly. I jumped off my horse, knowing she'd stay put, and followed him inside. He was pushing the wardrobe open when I finally caught up. He threw his helmet to the floor as he entered, stopping momentarily to look around the room. Alduin wasn't there.

He sighed, looking at me. He pulled out a roll of parchment, handing it to me. "This is a map of the castle. I've marked your room, just head there and stay there. I'll send Paarthurnax to you for food later." He said, opening the door. But then he stopped, spun around, and went to a set of double doors that I hadn't noticed before. He opened them and peered in. He growled in frustration and slammed them shut. Vincent quickly un fastened his armor, letting it drop to the floor too, wearing only his black apparel, but with his swords strapped to his sides.

That's when he left, and I glanced down at the map. I suppose that the room I was in was Alduin's and Vincent's room. So I went from there. It didn't take long to be in my room again. I set at the desk and started memorizing the map.

VINCENT'S P.O.V.

I rushed to the counsel room, first pressing my ear against the door, hearing nothing, I pushed it open. Nobody was there. That's when I started panicking. There was usually a few dragons in here, no matter what. Then the thu'um shook the walls. My heart nearly stopped, it was a challenging voice, daring anybody to come near. I rushed back to our room and bolted out the passage way. As I exited to outside I saw a ring of fire in the sky….on the throat of the world. I wouldn't get there in time, except…

But I couldn't! I couldn't fly that well! I've worked with Alduin about it, but I can only fly for a few minutes before I started getting tired. That's when I heard Alduin's voice, ringing louder than the rest. I closed my eyes and I took the risk. "MUN…VULD-DOV!" I shouted, and my body shifted and turned into that of a dovah. I took a breath and leapt off the ledge I was on and pounded my wings through the air. I tucked my front legs against my chest and started towards the mountain, the shouts still echoing through the air.

Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnn!…..don't hate me….

plz review


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I hit the mountain I changed back human and ran, tearing through the snow up to the peak. I came to Alduin, Paarthurnax, and Odaviin, the third oldest, surrounded by all the others.

 _"YOU BREAK THE CODE!"_ One roared in their original language.

 _"YOU HAVE FALLEN OUT OF AKATOSH'S FAVOR!"_ Another bellowed.

 _"MATING WITH A HUMAN, IMAGINE THAT!"_ A female screeched.

 _"YOU'RE NOT FIT TO RULE THE DOV!"_

 _"YOU DARE TO DEFY ME?!"_ Alduin snarled, his eyes burned red. I bolted forward, ducking under wings, to get to him. I finally was out of the crowd and hurled myself to Alduin. He lowered his head as I leaped. I landed on him perfectly, drawing my sword. _"ANY WHO TOUCH HIM WILL DIE!"_ Alduin growled, seeing some of the dragons lunging forward.

 _"AKATOSH WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"_ A female snapped.

 _"HE HAS GIVEN ME HIS BLESSING! HE HAS SAVED MY LIIN!"_ Alduin gazed challengingly at the other dragons. _"THOSE WHO KILL MY DOVAKIIN WILL SUFFER AKATOSH'S WRATH!"_

All of their eyes widened at this information. I realized that I was protected by Akatosh, he approved of Alduin staying with me.

Alduin had finally stopped shouting, "Now bow to your lord and his mate!" He smirked. Grumbling, they all lowered their heads and bowed to us. I sighed in relief and sheathed my sword, stroking his horns lovingly. "Now get back to your duties. Soon we will be rulers once more." He pushed off the earth, and took off to the castle, Odaviin and Paarthurnax at his sides.

He flew to the opening in the ceiling and, for once, didn't drop me down to land on the pile of furs. He actually landed and let me climb off.

He transformed and encircled his arms and wings around me, holding me to his chest. "Were you successful?" He asked, burying his face in my hair.

"Yes, I got Whiterun and Windhelm to agree." He hummed and pulled away form my hair to kiss me. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. He purred, sliding his tongue past my lips to mine.

Alduin slid his arms from my waist to pick me up, me locking my legs around his waist. "I've missed you." He mumbled against my lips. Then my back was against the bed with Alduin pressing down on me. I moaned when he ground his hips to mine. He broke away, kissing hungrily up my jaw and to my neck. I started panting heavily when he bit down before running his tongue along the new mark. Alduin's hands were suddenly under my shirt, pushing it up and over my head, then he slid my pants off. I did not feel when he moved, removing his own clothes.

He pressed down and kissed me as he entered me, moaning with me. I let the ecstasy overwhelm me for the rest of the night, pressing myself against my lover.

I woke up the following morning, warmer than I've felt in a week. I was under Alduin, who was snoring softly, with his wings draped over us. I sighed contently and snuggled father into his embrace. I then started feeling restless, though, and started to squirm.

At least until Alduin growled in my ear, "What are you doing?" I chuckled throaty. He didn't even open his eyes. I leaned up and nuzzled his jaw. He hummed and kissed along my cheek. "Time to get up." He sighed before sitting up, pulling me with him.

But as soon as he moved, an ice cold breeze that blasted my backside. I gasped, "Cold!" and pulled us back down, with Alduin laughing. I looked over at the hole in the ceiling, and it was snowing.….heavily.

I shivered and wrapped myself nearly completely around Alduin. "Come on, we need to get up." He purred. I shook my head frantically, burying it in his neck.

"Why can't you take a day off?" I whimper, looking in his red eyes.

"I can't just take a day off from being ruler of the Dragons." He said.

"Have Odaviin or Paarthurnax look after things." His eyes spaced out, meaning he was thinking about it. He finally sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine. I'll leave both of them in charge for the day." He opened his blood red eyes at me and leaned down to kiss me softly. "I have to go tell them." He said, pulling away. I pouted up at him, gripping the blanket as he got off the bed. I sat up and watched him leave. Even though I hadn't moved, the warmth was quickly fading, making me sigh and get up, hurriedly walking to the bathing area. I submerged myself in the hot water, staying still to let the warmth soak in. I just sat there, waiting for Alduin to come back.

The warmth quickly lost it's effect, though, and was getting colder by the minute. I finally decided to move, going deeper into the lake. I finally heard the doors to out bedroom open and in came Alduin. "Vincent?" He called, with a weird panicky edge.

"Here." I said back, peering through the doors at him. He sighed and came to me, sitting cross-legged at the edge of the lake. "What's the matter?" I asked, folding my arms and placing my head into his lap.

"Nothing, just the fact that I want to take you and work on your Dovah form." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

"Now?" I pouted.

"Sometime today. I want you to be able be among us as a dovah." He whispered. I looked up at him. He was looking down, too, and when our eyes met he took a sharp intake of breath. "I forgot about your eyes, they're so different." He sighed before smiling softly and bent down placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

* * *

Okay, Im sad to say, **I'm running out of ideas**. I know what the next chapter is gonna be about, and I know how it's gonna end, but i don't think that all of you who read this story will be very happy with me if i ended it. Plus, as this is my most popular story, **i don't want it to end just yet** **.** The original idea was i was sick of not having any male dragon born and Alduin so i made my own story about it. truth to be told, i thought Blessed and Cursed would've gone better (which is fourth)

sorry i'm rambling now, but **i need ideas,** **help plz if you don't want this story to end**


	12. Chapter 12

The message from last chapter still applies.

And this has been done for a week…srry, but i was testing. stupid peoplz, they changed it from an ECA to ISTEP sadly T^T but I'm done with it and here it is

* * *

I struggled, beating against the air with my wings. My pants echoed against the rocks of the mountain.

"Come on lokaal. Keep up the movement." Alduin encouraged, flapping his own massive wings next to me. I started to lose altitude, my flaps straining as I tried not to crash land. "You're thinking about it too much, just let the instinct take wing." Alduin advised, nuzzling me. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Let your instincts take wing." I repeated over and over in my head, closing my eyes. And all the pain and fatigue I just felt was … gone, like I had imagined feeling it. I was actually able to get higher than a few dozen feet off the ground. Alduin was booming with laughter, right next to me. "Come!" He urged, turning in the sky. I somehow managed to go forward. I didn't think about it, like Alduin suggested, and it was easier. I let my mind go blank as I flew around aimlessly with Alduin.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

I stood in front of the massive crowd. Well, not fully in front, more to the side. There was a row of nine Dragon Cultists that have been promoted to Dragon Priest since they were recruited. They were the brightest, smartest, and strongest of their group, not to mention the most loyal.

Today was the day we reunited Skyrim under the dragon's rule. Nearly everyone was here, from Riften to Markarth. On the other side of the platform was Jynx. She now bore her mark proudly, wearing only a circlet replacing her helmet. Her glass armor has been improved, dragon scales embedded in different areas. Behind her, in the shadows was Vilkas, her husband and all her housecarls.

Dragons were everywhere, flying, landing, making people scatter in panic. Alduin was overhead, swooping, letting out loud roars.

Five of the Jarls were up here with us. The ones who agreed, Ulfric, Balgruuf , Laila , Elisif, and Idgrod, the ones who had agreed.

The rest were felt with the hour they disagreed, and in their place, a Dragon Priest took their place. The rest of the nine will act as advisers for the remaining Jarls. And there'll be a dragon in each hold.

It was time. Alduin swooped down, shouting "DOV-VULD-MUN!" His deep voice rumbling through the crown, silencing everyone. He landed, in his usual black clothing, with a wide smirk on his face.

Finally everything was falling in place. I watched as Alduin called the Dragon Priests forward, naming them either Jarl or adviser. He mentioned having the two Dragonborns at his side. Now the dragons were even more feared, since Alduin shown his "gift" of turing from beast to man. I smirked at that.

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

I went through the hallway, heading towards Alduin's office. He's been so busy here lately, he wasn't coming to bed until late at night. I stopped, my hand on the door, ready to push it open, when I heard a high-pitched giggle. I narrowed my eyes, peering inside. Alduin sat, writing away on a piece of parchment, red eyes concentrated on the paper. Standing next to him was a woman, with chocolate hair, with brownish-pink wings. Her body was full and curved, barley contained in tavern clothes. She had a hand on his shoulder, and was leaning down, placing a hand on his chest, slowly sliding it down. I widened my eyes as he froze, but didn't make a move to stop her. I whirled around as I heard another giggle, and stormed away, my heart aching in pain, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Through the pain, rage flared up. I clenched my teeth, rushing to our room. Of course, why come back to me when he was getting a hot little female tail? I went to my stash of gold, quickly scooping a large sum in my coin bag, before opening the cabinet door and slamming it behind me. I ran out the passage way, feeling the cool air before coming outside. As I stepped outside, seeing the dark, stormy clouds, I heard the cabin open up, and foot steps following me. My lips curled into a snarl as I hurled myself down the mountain side. _Damn! I forgot my armor!_ I realize as I ducked under a branch. The only weapon I had was a dagger strapped to my waist at all times.

"VINCENT!" Alduin roared after me. I ignored him, continuing down the mountain side.

Alduin's P.O.V.

I hadn't known that Mirmulnir was that old, she just came waltzing in, in human form. She looked proud to have been able to turn like that. I was working, though, too busy to care about her transformation, and she didn't like it. I never liked her. As a hatchling she was spoiled, and constantly demanded everyone's attention on her. She always tried to get mine, but I never cared. So, naturally, she despised Vincent with a passion.

But I was never expecting what she did. Not by a long-shot. She came up and placed a hand on my chest, and I froze when I saw those glowing eyes. I didn't fully realize what she was doing until I felt a hand on my hip, seeing his eyes widen and fill with pain. I pushed her hand away, and she giggled, as if I'd excepted her advances. She got a rude awakening when I snarled at her.

"YOU BITCH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I snarled with such menace that she cowered back. I got up and stormed after my liin. I could smell the anger and pain on his scent, leading to our room. I expecting him to be curled on the bed, and I would be able set things straight, but as I opened the door, I heard the cabinet door slam shut. " _No_." was all I could think as I sprinted towards it, but I found it locked. I had to dart to the desk to get the stupid key and back. As I opened the door finally, I heard him leave the tunnel. " _NO_!" My thoughts got more panicked as I rushed out the tunnel.

I got to the end and saw him weaving through the branches and jumping over the bushes. "VINCENT!" I cried, feeling sorrow in seeing him leave. I launching myself down after him as the rain started pouring down. Lightning flashed, depleting any hope of flying to get to him. I snarled in frustration. I tore through the trees as rain poured down, soaking me through easily. I forced myself faster, now just a few feet away from him. He was just as soaked as I was, but he was holding out his hands, a purplish glow emitting from them.

"Oh no." I whispered/panted as it glowed even brighter. He brought his hands to his chest and with an orange light, he disappeared. I dropped to my knees, panting. No. No, no, no, no, No, NO, NO! Rage had my body shaking. Pain blinded me. No it wasn't the pain that blinded me, nor the rain. It was tears. I was crying, seeing Vincent leave, and it was all Mirmulnir's fault. But I couldn't get up.

I shouted for Paarthurnax, but otherwise didn't move. I couldn't find it in me. _Vincent's gone_. Kept circling in my head. I heard running feet, of course, it's too dangerous to fly.

"Alduin!" Paarthurnax's voice sounded, somewhat behind me. I didn't look, I just stared at where Vincent once stood. "Alduin what's wrong?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, finally breaking through my trance. I looked up at him and he gasped, kneeling down with me.

"Get Mirmulnir. She's standing on trial." I whisper. He nodded to the two who came with him.

"What happened?" He asked gently. "Your eyes…you've been crying."

"She was, making advances. She just turned old enough to turn. Vincent saw her, got the wrong idea. Ran. I ran after him. He's gone." I choked on the last sentence. I found a small strength that allowed me to stand and move.

"We need to get you changed. We may be dov, but we still get sick." He insisted. I shook my head.

"No. Trial first." I moved, well, more of stumbled back to the cave, pushing the door open and went to the counsel room, dripping wet and shivering. There she was, being held by Odaving and Numinex, holding each of her arms.

"What is the meaning of this?! I've done no wrong!" She demanded.

"You have done the most dishonorable thing for a dovah to do. You made inappropriate advances to one who has a liin. Who is now out there, without protection of his brothers and sisters!" I snarled, my anger boiling over. I lashed out, backhanding the woman, harshly. "You are disowned from the dov. You're no longer welcome here, so leave." I said, with no emotion in my voice. From now on, she's dead to me. I looked around. "Spread the word. Anyone in Skyrim who sees Vincent is to report directly to me." I commanded as they dragged a screeching Mirmulnir away. Everyone was scurrying around to follow my orders in, for once in a long time, fear.

Vincent's P.O.V.

I sat, panting, in the Bee n' Barb, dripping wet from the rain.

"Dearie, do you need anything?" Keerava asked.

I threw a small pouch on the counter. "A room, please."

"Do you want any mead?" She asked, looking at me, with, what was it? Pity? I snorted softly at that.

"No, I don't drink that stuff, do you have any wine?" I asked. She gave me directions to the room that was mine for a while. I went up the stairs, sitting on the bed, pressing my back the wall, curling my legs into my chest, uncaring that I was wet.

She came up moments with a bottle of wine. "What's the matter?" She asked softly.

"It's none of your business!" I snarled, flashing my eyes at her.

"You look like you need to talk. I'll listen, and won't tell a single soul." She insisted, offering the bottle. I sighed and took the bottle.

"I found my lover with someone else." I admitted, uncorking the bottle and taking a swig.

"But aren't you with the dragons?" She asked suddenly. I looked at her, slightly startled. "Sorry, I saw you there, last month. And your eyes are a dead giveaway. Dragonborn?"

"I prefer _Dovahkiin_. Jynx is the _Dragonborn_." I murmured. "And yes, I'm with the dragons. Actually, with Alduin." She gasped, but her husband came in suddenly.

"The dragons just posted a notice. The want any information on someone named Vincent." He said. I groaned, letting my head fall back against the wall. He looked at me for a moment before leaving.

"I got to go." I said getting up. "Keep the money." I said, leaving the inn, back into the rain before she could say anything.

I went to the stables, throwing a large handful of gold coins into his hands before mounting the horse. I kicked it's sides, spurring it to go. I shivered as the rain re-soaked through my clothes. I didn't care though, I just wanted to get away.

About an hour later, I heard the flapping of wings. The storm had let up for a while, and now the dragons were able to roam freely. I spurred the horse faster, my heart aching.

The dragon caught up with me, sending a shout into the sky. I groaned. They were calling for Alduin. I heard another set of wings, bigger and darker. All the sudden a large black dragon dropped down in front of the horse, making it rear up and buck me off it's back. I fell towards the ground, landing, thankfully, on solid ground, not mud. I hit my head, though, and now there was a light haze around everything. A throbbing started as I sat up.

I heard a shout, but couldn't fully comprehend it. It sorta clicked when Alduin was suddenly there, though all I could see was his legs. I felt the pain re-enter my heart as if it had left and healed, and re-opening the wound.

"Vincent." He said softly, and kneeled down to grab my chin, forcing me to look at him. The white of his eyes were bloodshot, like he'd been crying…a lot. "Lokaal. Please. I didn't even realize that she was in the room. I was looking at you. She's been disowned. Please come back to me. I did nothing wrong. Please. You're mad over nothing." He pleaded softly. Wait, he wasn't with her? He didn't even notice her? I suddenly felt so foolish, so stupid. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling also tired. I don't even remember when I decided to let my brain shut down.

I woke up, curled up on my side. I ached, feeling cold yet hot at the same time. I went to sit up, only to start coughing, killing my throat. When I finally stopped, I took deep breaths to calm my heartbeat down. I heard the door open, and footsteps come towards me. I looked up just as another coughing fit took me. It was Alduin, looking worried. In his hand was a steaming bowl of…something. He climbed the bed, barley managing to keep the bowl upright. He sighed and placed it on the bedside table, pulling my heaving body against his. I heard him growl when I pulled my head away for another fit. I rested my head on his arm, breathing through my mouth.

I shivered in his hold, his arms tightening and pulling me closer still to his chest.

He shifted and picked up the bowl. "Eat." He commanded gently. I pressed my lips to the edge of the wooden bowl, eagerly drinking the soup. It soothed my aching throat for at least a few moments. I looked at him before nuzzling his jaw.

I heard him sigh in relief, holding me even closer. "I'm sorry. She's gone, banished."

"I'm sorry, too. I was a fool." I whispered, my voice rough. He kissed my temple.

"Why did you believe so easily? That I would choose another over you?" He asked.

"Alduin, this is the longest conversation we've had since the Dov regained control. This is the longest I've seen you, in nearly four weeks." I managed before coughing harshly into the blanket. Alduin's eyes were wide, realizing what I said was true. Then his wings were around me, holding me close to his body as he peppered me with his lips. "Wait." I mumbled as his lips neared mine. While I was happy to be with him, I was sick. And I didn't want him getting sick.

"Lokaal, the soup had a healing potion mixed in. You're getting better. See? You haven't coughed in almost a full minute." He purred. That's what that feeling was, the cooling effect, it stopped the itch in my throat, and I was able to breath out of my nose again. My body stopped aching, too. As the cooling effect disappeared, Alduin was on top of me, lapping his tongue along my lips before dipping past them. He brought a hand up to cup my cheek as he kissed me properly. I gasped softly as he ground down. "If we've barley talked in three weeks, then we haven't done _this_ either." He purred, grinding his hips down again. He kissed me again as he slid his hands down my body. I groaned, kissing him back. I missed this, his rough nature. My pants were suddenly gone, along with my shirt, and was biting my neck. I had my hands entangled in his hair as he entered me, him biting down hard enough to draw blood, instantly rocking against me.

Finally, after what felt like hours, we finally collapsed, him panting on top of me. I moaned softly as he pulled out, rolling off me, landing on his side, keeping me in his arms. He assaulted my neck as our bodies cooled, running his tongue over the shiny scar that rested there that marked me as his. I sighed and snugged into his chest, content for the time being.

* * *

admittedly, this was kinda hard to write, I lost inspiration, and i need help for Ideas -.(\ help


	13. Chapter 13

I opened my eyes slightly, feeling so warm, though my backside hurt, but I didn't care. I sighed, my eyes shutting once more. I was underneath the warm body known as Alduin, his hot breath blowing softly on my neck. His wings laid limply on either side of us, adding to the warmth considerably. As I tried to move and snuggle closer into him, I realized that he was still buried inside me. I went to move, to pull off, but he growled, freezing my movement.

"Where do you believe you're going?" He asked, his voice rumbling through his chest, sending shivers down my spine.

"No where." I purred up him, feeling his lips press down along my jaw sleepily. I sighed as he kissed me with a gentleness that was rarely ever seen by him. He then blinked his fuzzy red eyes at me, and with that look, there was pure love. I knew he loved me, but that look just showed how much.

He then yawned, showing off his sharpened teeth, which, with a slight jolt of realization, was why my neck felt raw and bruised, and in some places, bleeding even.

Alduin moaned softly, apparently realizing what I had just moments ago. He lifted his hips, dislodging his member out of me. Ignoring the feeling of emptiness, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He purred at me, his own arms slipping around my waist. He yawned again, nestling down into me, closing his eyes.

"Let's go back to sleep." He murmured, dragging his tongue lazily along my wounded neck. As he resumed his position, I realized that my eyes did feel heavy. I closed them, with Alduin breathing heavily in my ear once again, and found my consciousness slipping through the cracks and away into the darkness.

I woke up sometime later, on my side still enveloped in Alduin's embrace. I closed my eyes, but found that I wasn't tired anymore, and looked out the crack in the celling, noting that the rays were silver, not gold. I stretched in his grasp, flinching slightly at the pain in my backside.

"Liin." Alduin purred at me, making me jump slightly. I looked up into his bloody eyes, that were no longer dazed and tired, but fully awake, and once again, feelings hidden. I didn't really think much of it, it was the way he was made. I leaned up and kissed under his jaw, letting my tongue slide against the spot before pulling away to look at him. He chuckled, one of his hands coming up and cupping my face. "It's nice to see you finally awake. I had left and came back, after waking up hours later." He teased.

I nuzzled into his neck, farther into the warmth. This is the warmest I've been for a while and I'm gonna enjoy it. Alduin wrapped his wings against me, pressing me even closer to him. There was no space between us, just our bodies pressed against flush against the other. He moved his hands to trail down my back, tracing patterns along my spine, which sent shivers down right after the fingers.

Then my stomach growled, ruining the mood.

"Well, you have been asleep all day." Alduin laughed, retracting his wings, making me shiver. As he began to pull away, I let out a whimper, still trying to cling to him. He chuckled and stood up, going over to the desk. He came back with a bowl full of apples and, in his other hand, a small bottle of wine. He sat down next to me, setting the bowl on the bed and giving me the bottle.

As I picked one up and sank my teeth into it, he leaned down to my bruised neck and placed a kiss on a small cut, before running his tongue over it. He made out with my neck while I ate two apples before giving up and, after taking a swig of wine, straddled his lap. He purred at me, kissing me fully on the lips. I flicked my tongue against his lips, his surging forward, pressing against mine with vigor. I sighed happily through my nose, pressing in harder.

He pulled away, a smirk on his lips, and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me, somehow, even closer. Then he pulled me against his chest, didn't kiss me, just held me.

I adjusted my head slightly, and closed my eyes. The warmth started to come back, which seeped through my body. I blindly reached back and grabbed an apple, biting into it.

As I chewed, Alduin complained, "Hey!" He seemed to whine. I looked, as I swallowed, I realized that when I had bitten, the juice had sprayed his chest. I rolled my eyes and ran my tongue over the juice on his skin, lapping it up. He took a sharp inhale as my tongue ran over his skin, obviously not expecting it. I smiled and went back to the apple in my hand, biting into it again. He leaned down, as I munched on my piece, and kissed my cheek. I sunk my teeth into the apple's skin once more, sucking softly on the juice, and once again chewed on it. Alduin growled and took the apple away and kissed me forcefully, his tongue invading my mouth. I closed my eyes, enjoying his dominance.

I broke, gasping slightly, for breath. Alduin just started to kiss down my jaw, one again running his tongue along the wounded flesh. I heard him mutter/hiss a single word, "Dii." or "Mine" in dragon language. I groaned as he found an unmarked piece of skin, latching onto it, biting down hard, then sucking on it. He placed his hands on my hips, lifting me up slightly. I, overing over him, latched onto his lips, one hand tangling in his hair. I moaned into the kiss when his fingers suddenly were on my member, trailing along the underside. I felt him smirk into the kiss and then pulled his fingers away, which I whined at. He nipped at my lip as he rubbed against me, my desire spiking higher. As he thrust in I moaned deep in my throat, along with the soft moan I felt through his chest.

When he pulled out, I lost my balance on my knees and dropped with his hips. I moaned as I impaled myself on his member, hitting the bundle of nerves that caused me to jerk back up. I dropped back down, finally stilling myself, but trembling. Alduin panted with me for a moment before switching our positions. He hovered over me for a moment, brining his lips down roughly on mine, thrusting just as hard. His hips rocked back and forth, hitting that bundle of nerves each and every time.

But, like once before, a loud banging on the door stopped all movements. My breath hitched as he stopped, a low growl in his throat. "Shh." He soothed down at me, thrusting gently now. I realized, through the haze of pleasure in my mine, that he didn't want to answer the door. He started to gain speed, but I couldn't keep the moans in. He pressed his lips to mine, efficiently muffling any sounds I was making.

"ALDUIN! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! WE'LL COME IN IF WE HAVE TO!" Odahviin's voice boomed through the door.

Alduin growled, loud enough for them to hear through the door. The door rattled, nearly caving under the force of Odahviin's "knocks."

With a forlorn sigh, Alduin pulled out, which I groaned over. He then took my hands, gripping my wrists as if they were bound, and pulled them over my head. "No touching yourself." He ordered.

Then, he went to the wardrobe and pulled on black trousers. He pulled open the door, stepping outside and shutting the door before they could see me.

ALDUIN'S POV

I bared my teeth at the two who interrupted my time with Vincent. I momentarily thought about leaving every time I took him, just for privacy.

"What were you doing in there?!" Odahviin growled. "Mating?!" I shot him a look, in which he immediately understood and his mouth dropped open, his eyes growing wide.

I looked at Numinex, since Odahviin seemed to be at a loss of words. "What is so important that you come banging my door down while I am with my mate?"

"There have been reports that a herd of ships have been gathering off the coast of Solitude, it seems that the Altmer are…angry…we kicked them out."

I sighed and shifted my wings. Uncomfortableness rang throughout my body, my rigid member straining against the fabric of my trousers. I longed to leave this duo and return to Vincent.

I tried to think through the mist that clouded my mind. A brief flash of Vincent on his hands and knees, looking back at me with those lust filled….

I mentally shook myself, swallowing the saliva that started to pour into my mouth. I then got an idea. "Round up the humans willing to fight for their land, get a good sized group of dov and send them both to Solitude. I'll meet up with the group when I'm done here. I said, spinning on my heel, hearing, as I shut the door, "I told you it was _not_ a good idea!"

I lunged to the bed, stripping off the pants quickly, and pulling him to me once more. He seemed to collapse, whimpers emitting from his throat, his hands still in the position I left them in. I quickly picked up where we were interrupted, my movements more brutal, enjoying the pleasurable haze that once again took control of my mind.

I bit down on a fading mark on his neck, forcing it to reappear, as he came, clamping down on my member. I thrust two more times before I released my load deep inside him, hearing his moan echo mine.

We sat, panting, before I told him about the altmer, and he groaned, in agitation this time, not pleasure.

* * *

YAY springbreak'shere! Tho, no internet access…..i'll be fine….(no i won't help me) XD


	14. Chapter 14

We laid in bed, arms wrapped around each other, both reluctant to get up. But we had to deal with the Altmer. I growled low in my throat, pulling Vincent even closer. He complained half-heartily, snuggling deeper in my embrace, his glassy eyes closing. I debated on whether or not to keep him out of this battle, as he seemed to be not up to fighting. That and I truthfully didn't want him to. The last true battle was with that damned girl Jynx and he nearly died.

I draped my wing over his warmth, nuzzling under his jaw briefly, before looking at his now open eyes. The bright blue orbs were fuzzy and tired. I purred at that. I'd worn him out, and that was something I couldn't help feeling proud over. Yep, he's staying here.

I caressed his cheek, his eyes closing as he tilted his head into my palm, humming. I leaned in, softly pressing a kiss against his swelling lips. Then, I started to run my fingers softly over his skin, running them over his closed eyelids. When his breath started to become heavier, more relaxed, I pulled away gently, pulling the thick blankets over him so he didn't grow cold. I then pulled back on the pants that I had discarded, and left the room silently. I came to the entrance to the castle, and transformed, my wings beating heavily against the air, heading towards Solitude. I still felt the warmth from Vincent, even in this form. I needed to shut that side down, I realized. I couldn't be pining for my lover in the middle of battle, so, I started to shut that side of my brain down, letting the true dovah take over.

VINCENT'S P.O.V.

Warmth, a soft hand caressing my face, and a soft humming sound. That's all I remembered before I slipped into darkness fully.

Then images flashed, of my childhood.

My father rejecting me as I reached my teenage years, (which wasn't that long ago), as I looked, from a distance, like a woman. He didn't like my, as Mother used to say, "feminine" body. I was more slender than the other guys that father pushed me to be friends with, hopeful that they would beef me up "into a real man."

So when my little brother came of age, my father fawned all over him, saying how he was a real man, gonna be the one to take over the farm one day, even though the oldest is who usually inherits the farm. I didn't care, though, I hated that place. All it would remind me of is how my father ignored and disowned me. I couldn't be happier when I was old enough to leave, which is exactly what I'd done. I'd left and never fully went back. I would write my mother, though, she didn't disown me. Mother had always wanted a daughter and to her I was the closest she'd gotten. Although my brother usually got spoiled by Father, he'd usually share what he'd get with me. We were close.

Then I'd left, and found Midnight. I was gone for a full year before Alduin found me. I would leave and "adventure" but really I was just walking around the area, fighting any bear or other hostile creatures that I crossed. I'd occasionally find a tomb and enter. But other than that, my life was….boring. I was glad when Alduin took control of me.

Now I was seeing Mother crying, Father looking blankly at the wall, and my brother, Izaak on the couch with his legs tucked into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, his face buried in his arms.

"It's your fault!" My mother suddenly screeched at Father. "If you hadn't ignored him like you did, he would still be here!" She wailed, making Izaak look up through his blond hair.

Father didn't say anything, just continued to stare blankly at the wall. Then it clicked. They were talking about me. I hadn't been at that cottage I'd lived in for almost an entire year. I hadn't gotten any letters they'd sent me, nor was I there when they'd gone to see if I was all right. I'd left without anything to say where I was going or if I'd be back. They must believe I was dead.

I woke, jerking slightly as I heard the door open. I sat up, looking over at Alduin….who was covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?!" I demanded, flinging the blankets back and rushing towards him.

"The altmer." He sighed. I sighed, too, remembering that we'd been interrupted to be informed that the altmer were attacking. Of course, Alduin let me sleep while he went and fought.

I scanned him quickly, noting that most of the blood was not his, but the blood coating his cheek and neck was his, coming from a cut along his cheekbone, just below his eye. Then his arms were all scratched up, along with a long gash on his wing, at the center cutting clean through the thin skin, staining his wing with blood that still flowed freely.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the double doors that lead to our bathing area. I let go to grab a washrag, when I turned back around, he had already stripped down and gotten in the warm water. I got in, sitting next to him.

I pulled one arm and rubbed the now wet cloth along the length of his arm, feeling him clench into fists as I did. Once his arm was clear of any blood, I moved to grab his other one, switching positions to do so. While I moved, I noticed a long, but shallow, gash on his chest, right above his heart. I finished the other arm, and moved again, but this time I straddled his hips. Alduin was leaning back, with his eyes closed, allowing me to do what I wanted without complaint.

I dipped the cloth back in the hot water, cleaning off the blood. I then ran the cloth over the wound on his chest and he hissed, his body tensing. I did it again before rubbing the skin around it. I then brought the rag up to his face. His jaw clenched as I dabbed at the cut. He finally flinched away when I neared it to the cut again, his eyes snapping open. I looked down at him, nearing the rag again, only to have him move away, tilting his head to avoid the rag again.

"Stop moving." I growled.

"But it hurts!" He complained, his hand coming to try to take the cloth from my hand.

I snorted, quickly running it across his cheek one last time before working on the blood staining his neck. "Why dd you leave without me?" I asked, looking down at him.

"You were already sleeping, Lokaal. I didn't want you to wake." He answered, running his hands up my sides. I rolled my eyes and leaned down to kiss him. He purred up at me, his tongue quickly running against mine, at it.

I remembered his wing. I tried to pull away, but his lips didn't detach and he followed my movement, the only thing I actually pulled away from was his tongue.

"Wait." I mumbled against his lips, which were still moving on top of mine. He growled, nipping at my lips, trying to force his tongue in my mouth once more. As it finally pushed pass I gave up and just went with it, letting his tongue chase away any thoughts that processed through at that moment.

But, with my eyes closed, images from my dream flashed, causing me to gasp, breaking away from Alduin fully.

"Vincent?" He asked, noticing the way I gasped.

"I have to go home." I murmured, looking at him.

"You are home." He said, confused, with narrowed red eyes.

"No, to my parents. I have a weird feeling." I explained.

"You're not leaving Skyrim alone." He growled. "Last time you entered, you nearly got beheaded!"

"But I need to…."

"I'll go with you." He snipped, cutting me off.

"But what about…."

"I'll have Paarthurnax and Odahviin take care of it. We'll leave tomorrow. Now." He pressed his lips to mine, lips and hands driving away any argument, along with any thought, which had me in a daze the rest of the night.

NEXT DAY

I shoved a small coin bag into the satchel, just in case, while Alduin was gone, arranging with the two how to do certain things. As I closed the satchel the door opened, revealing Alduin. In his hands, though, was gold, spiny looking metal.

"Your _Dovah_ _Sonaak_ armor is finished." He smirked, holding up the gold armor. It looked frail and useless. It wrapped around the waist, only to go up the spine into the shoulder pieces, that ran down along my arms, which were connected with a long piece that ran down the front, stopping right above my navel. I raised an eyebrow at it. "Try it on!" He actually sounded excited.

I sighed, going forward. I didn't have a shirt on, just black trousers and boots, and when I mentioned it, he shook his head. He helped me strap it on, knowing how to better than I. The cold metal pressed against the sensitive skin at my back and stomach, sending chills down my spine. The gold armor fit snugly around my hips, seemingly attaching to the skin of my back and neck, and the crown felt semi heavy with, as I noticed when it was being placed, a large black gem of some sort. He pulled away, his red eyes wide. He then came back forward, his lips pressing into mine roughly. My arms, still encased in the gold armor, slid up his arms, gripping his biceps gently. Alduin tilted his head to press in harder, his tongue rubbing against mine with ease.

He pulled away, his eyes bright. I panted slightly, his lips on my throat. He ran his tongue over the skin there before pulling back. "Come, if you still want to go, that is." He smirked. I blinked at him a moment, before pulling out of his grip slightly.

"Let me get this thing off first. Don't give me that look, when we get back, I'll wear it as much as you want!" I said, glaring at his pout, which turned into a grin at my last statement. He quickly dislodged it off me, placing it on a table before giving me a cotton shirt. I pulled it on, along with strapping the satchel to my waist, as he led me through the castle. I looked, as we went, at his wounds. They, since he was a dragon, were healing faster, but it still looked hurtful. The wound on his wing was fully sealed, though instead of the black skin that coved the rest of his wing, the wound left a long, dark grey line that proved that it was once a full wound.

Alduin pulled me through the large doors that graced as the entrance and turned into his original form, letting me climb on top of him. The flight was silent, me resting against his massive skull, gently stroking one of his horns, his rumbling was the only proof that he enjoyed it. It was like that for at least an hour, until his booming voice cut through the wind.

"We're at the border!" He called.

"Set me down!" I yelled back.

He snorted, but did as I requested, landing heavily. I hopped off his back, which he growled at, before turning human. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Going on foot. I don't want to give them a heart attack by landing at their front door on a dragon, plus, I know where I'm going, whereas I can't see when I'm in the sky with you." I explained. He snorted, but kept pace with me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him with his wing. I settled into his embrace, wrapping my arm around his waist, laying my head on his shoulder, somehow maintaining my balance.

The sun was directly above us when I pulled away. We were close.

"Alduin, can you give me a few hours?" I asked, stopping.

"For what?"

"When we get there."

"Why?!" He demanded.

"I'm not staying all day. And once again, this isn't Skyrim. If any, few dragons have came this far. I don't know if they even realize that you're back."

He sighed out a growl. "Fine, though I have a feeling that something is gonna happen. I don't think we should've come here." He said.

"I'm not gonna stay long." I said, though acknowledging his warning.

I continued forward, hearing the beating wings in the distance. After a few minutes, my eyes fell upon the small house where I was born. I felt a sneer pull at my lips. I bit my lip and forced my way forward, heading up to the front door. I balled my fist and knocked.

"We're not entertaining anyone today!" My mother's voice came ringing through the wood, full of tears. I knocked again. I heard the sigh and the footsteps. "We are in mour….."

I looked at my mother's tear-filled blue eyes, her usually tidy blond hair in disarray. "….Hi, mom…" I said.

"Vincent?" She choked out, before pulling me against her, enveloping me in a harsh hug.

"Leka! Send whoever it is away!" My father's voice came, but it was distant, not fully there.

"I will not! You haven't seen who it is!" She snapped back, pulling me inside. I clenched my teeth as she led me through the foyer, into the dining room where my father and brother were sitting at the table.

"VINCENT!" Izaak shouted, jumping up and hugging me. I froze, not returning the hug. "Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering our letters? What happened?" He rushed at once after letting me go.

"Skyrim."

"You've been in Skyrim?! Don't you know that the dragons are back?" He asked, tilting his head. I nodded, mentally rolling my eyes. Of course I knew, I was one of the first people to find out!

"Sit down! Dinner is actually almost ready!" My mother seemed to be excited, very excited. Something's going on.

"Actually, I want to talk to him, we'll be back." Father said, suddenly getting up. "Izaak, you too." He went to the door, just expecting me to follow. I gritted my teeth.

I went out side, noting Alduin in the distance, circling around a mountain that they wouldn't have been able to see.

"First of all, what happened to your eyes?" My father demanded, narrowing his own. When I didn't answer, he snorted. "What? Consorting to magic, now? You do know that's for women. Anyway, Izaak wants to become an adventurer, so you're gonna have to take over the farm." He sighed. "Though I was hoping he would take my place, were a _real_ man should reside."

I snapped. "So is that the real reason that you went to my cottage?!" I snarled. "No. I'm needed in Skyrim. The dragons have taken their rightful place as rulers, and I'm dragonborn!" I snapped, making Izaak go wide-eyed.

My father snorted. "You, a woman basically? I doubt it. The role needs to filled by a true warrior, not some girl in a boy's body." He snickered. "Now, stop making up stories and take your place as heir to this farm."

My eyes blazed with anger. "You don't believe me?! FINE!" My lips were pulled back in a snarl. "AL-DU-IN!" I shouted, the amount of force that I used, caused my brother and father to stumble backwards, fear in their features. Alduin immediately turned, coming forward. "And so what if I'm 'feminine'? My lover enjoys it!" I snarled, anger pulsating off me in waves, my hands shook. "I made the trip here, because I remembered, after nearly a year, that I did have a family, yet, it seems all I am is just someone to carry on the farm." Alduin was there, landing heavily, raising his wings in

Alduin came forward, snarling at my father.

My body shook with anger, all the years of verbal abuse had come crashing down, hurting me now when I never cared about it before. And I knew why.

Dragons are prideful. I was more dovah then human, my dovah was reacting to being put down like some lesser being.

"You were right, Alduin. Coming here was a bad idea." I snarled.

He lowered his head, allowing me to climb on his back. He hovered over the pair a moment before flying off. By the time we made it back it was nighttime. Alduin went through the entrance through the ceiling, landing and turning into his human form.

Alduin came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, along with his wings, placing his chin on my shoulder. I sighed and leaned back into his embrace. The anger was gone, and I truthfully just wanted to forget about them, well except Mother, but Izaak is at fault, too. He knew how I felt, how our father treated me, and he still wanted me to be stuck there.

I closed my eyes, stopping my thoughts.

"Hey." Alduin murmured, pressing his lips to my neck. I spun in his grasp to press my face into the hallow of his throat.

"Sorry, I should've heeded your warning better."

He simply hummed, one hand leaving my waist to tilt my head up to kiss me. He then pulled away to pull my shirt off, turning me around. Then the cold metal of my new armor hit my back, causing me to jump. I let him fix and strap it on properly.

"This signifies your rank, and it will protect you. Soon, you will be given a mask to go with it, along with a staff. But they take forever to make." He explained, sliding on the crown. "And, this is technically not the full set, but well get into that tomorrow." He purred, kissing me just below the ear. "This armor suits you, _very_ well." He licked the outer shell of my ear.

I closed my eyes once again, leaning into his touch. My body began to heat up, like every other time. I tilted my head for him to get better access, a soft moan escaping my lips.

Alduin helped me forget about my family, and I completely forgot, thankfully, that they even existed.

* * *

A little longer than usual, but bc I was gone all week, i did it on purpose ^.^

please review ~


	15. Chapter 15

Jynx's giggles emanated down the hall before she herself emerged, Vilkas at her side. I smiled at her as she came forward, slightly off balance as she sat next to me. Her stomach was swollen with an unborn child, that Vilkas was still beaming over. The werewolf was more comfortable with being around the dov than he was when he first came here.

It's been a year since we took control, and now, in any city, it's not uncommon to see several dragons. The people have grown used to it, and found that it was peaceful once again. Now with no Stormcloak or Imperial sides, everything was silent. Even the Altmer were docile, but I think that was because when they came to our shores, we beat them back far into sea. Well, the dragons did, I had slept all day, waking to find Alduin covered in blood.

Alduin was at my side, an arm wrapped around my waist, tucked under his wing. Alduin still didn't like Jynx, though he had a tolerance with her, because she became almost like my sister, and Alduin allowed it.

"I'm going to my house near Whiterun, I still have a few things to grab and bring here." She said, kissing my cheek and getting back up. Although she had gained the right to have the key to her exit, she still ran it by us, either it was habit or not, I didn't know. Vilkas sighed, following after her quickly, nodding to me and Alduin, before disappearing.

We were out in a courtyard, where servants would run by at random time, or a dragon or two would fly by overhead. I shifted and leaned against his shoulder, letting my head rest against him. I squeaked slightly when he moved me to his lap, spinning me around so our chests pressed against each other, his wings forming around us like a cocoon.

"Hi." I said, pressing my lips to his for a moment before nuzzling into his neck. He purred at me, his hands sliding down my sides and resting on my hips. I was wearing my dragon priest armor, which has been added to, as in the piece that wrapped around my waist now had a see-through black fabric, overtop of tight, black leather trousers and boots. The fabric fell to my ankles, parted down the front for free movement. The fabric, at the moment, now encased Alduin's legs like a blanket, with my legs straddling his hips.

"I never get tired of seeing you in this outfit." He purred, dislodging me for another kiss, his tongue sliding in my mouth for a brief moment, pressing against mine before pulling out, leaving me to whine. He chuckled, his tongue slipping in again. I let my arms wrap around his neck, pulling him even closer. He hummed, vibrating our joined lips, as one of my hands slid down to his chest, fingers sliding past the fabric of his button up shirt, running my fingers along the skin. One of his own hands came up and helped unbutton it for me to run my fingers over more skin. I felt him purr into the kiss when I followed his silent request. I pulled away, panting slightly. I let out a breathy laugh when he went to my neck, his tongue sliding over the scarred flesh.

I tilted my head, giving him more skin. He continued for a moment longer, before pulling away, pulling me closer into his chest. I snuggled into him, feeling his wings tighten around me. I sighed contently, closing my eyes.

But then he moved, standing and forcing me to stand. "Hey!" I complained, shivering slightly as the warmth of his wings disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Lokaal, but I want to snuggle you in bed." He said, pulling me out of the courtyard and through the castle. I let him lead me through the place, heading up the stairs that led up to our room. He pulled me inside, shutting the door quickly. I stopped to pull off my armor, placing it on a table before joining him on the bed, allowing him to pull me into his embrace again.

Alduin wrapped his wings around me once more, bringing me into his warmth once more. With a another sigh, I relapsed back into his arms, pressing against his chest, hearing his heart pound under my ear. I nuzzled farther into him.

He chuckled while I did so, tightening his arms around me.

"I love you." He purred at me, resting his chin on top of my head. Until that moment, I never realized how _well_ we fit together. I was fitted perfectly against him, nothing between us. My heart suddenly started to pound, affection coming off in waves. I closed my eyes and nestled into him even farther, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in a content sigh. I wanted to stay like this forever, never moving. The cocoon of wings tightened, warming me even more. I kissed the skin beneath my lips, letting my tongue slide over the smooth flesh, savoring the flavor. Alduin let out a suppressed groan when I continued to run my tongue over the spot.

I let him flip us once more, my back pressed against the cool sheets, his hands all over my body, attacking my neck with his mouth. I moved so his mouth detached from my neck, moving my hand to his neck so we could kiss. Our full tongue tied passionate kisses downgraded into a loving press of lips without tongues. I pulled back, panting slightly, looking in his blood red eyes. He nuzzled lovingly into my neck. I felt my eyes start to droop, growing heavy all the sudden. I closed them and when he teased me, I simply stared up at him with bleary eyes, causing him to bend down and press his lips to mine one last time before settling down against me. Alduin always slept on either his side or stomach, for his wings made it nearly impossible for him to lay like I could.

I closed my eyes and submitted into the soothing darkness.

I opened my eyes, however, to utter darkness. I froze, never, _never_ , had it been _this_ dark in this room. The sunlight or the moonlight always shone through the opening in the ceiling. I sat up….I was alone, which confused me even more. Alduin never left before I woke up, or waking me up long enough to tell me he's going and I'd just fall back asleep, waking in his arms later.

"Alduin?" I called and suddenly the room lit up, and I screamed.

There was a monster, roaring in the center of the massive room. The thing was so ugly and distorted, I didn't even know how to describe it. The door was left ajar, clearly broken off it's hinges. Alduin was suddenly on top of me, saying something, but I couldn't hear over the roaring of the thing in the room. And he looked scared, I've never seen that look in his eye before.

All the sudden, Alduin was pulled off me, by the monster, and was held, several feet off the ground. The thing took a wing in between two fingers and pulled. Alduin's scream had me on my feet and running towards the thing.

"RUN!" Alduin's voice finally cut through the thing's and I was running, just not in the way he wanted to, but to my horror, I wasn't moving fast enough. I did, however, finally make it when the thing dropped Alduin, who landed with a sickening thud. I dropped to my knees in front of him, tears welling at the sight of his bloody back, along with a stub were his wing used to be. As I moved to gather his head in my lap, tears dripping down my face…

I was suddenly on my back, against the warm sheets, and Alduin was over me, looking down at me worriedly. "Vincent, wake up!" He said, caressing my face. I surged forward, nearly knocking him backwards. I moved around him, as he seemed frozen and my hands flew to his wings, tucked neatly against his back.

"Spread them." I demanded softly, gently grabbing one of them. He complied, moving slowly. I closed my eyes in relief when they both were there, fully operational and whatnot. I let my forehead fall in-between his wings, trying to clam myself, but failed as tears welled in my eyes again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Alduin's voice came, but I didn't answer. I let the tears fall, which landed along Alduin's spine. "Vincent?" He asked, concerned. He reached back and grasped me, pulling me back in-front of him. "Vincent…" He repeated, his hand coming up to caress my cheek, to wipe my tears away with his thumb. "What happened?" He asked softly, pulling me against his chest and rocking me back and forth.

"Bad dream." I hiccuped slightly, trying to control the downpour of tears, and failing miserably.

"About what?" He pushed, a hand petting me, soothing me enough to take deep breaths.

"You….your wing….got….." I shuddered, holding back another cry, "Ripped off." I tried not to wail, but I failed. His hold on my got tighter as a fresh wave of tears came to my eyes.

"It's alright." He said quickly, spreading his wings. "See? I'm fine." He insisted, wrapping his wings around me tightly, kissing my tears away sweetly. He comforted me until the entrance in the ceiling was no longer dark, but alight with the morning rays.

Alduin simply rocked me back and forth, even long after my tears dried, and we stayed like that until hunger drove us out of bed.

* * *

Okay, i'll admit that when i started this, it was gonna end with them going to bed, bc i wanted a lovey-dovey scene between them. Have no clue how the nightmare happened -.-"

anyway, please review~


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry. you might've noticed i did what i said, and deleted the last few chapters. i'm thinking of placing the Feimkestkrah story in it's own world, with the one-shots, just so you're not thrown off, as i was, going through and re-reading. but, again, i am sorry. I haven't been writing on this, only finding the encouragement to simply write for Dark Phantom, but i'm kinda forcing myself to write the others that need to be done.

I digress, here's the story.

 _REMINDER: THIS IS BEFORE THEY DESTROY THE WORLD_

* * *

Vincent's pov

"Please?" I pleaded, looking at Alduin with big round eyes.

"Lokaal, we can't keep it safe! Especially in a _castle_ full of _dragons_ , the thing wouldn't last a week!"

I pouted, holding the kitten up so my mate could see him better. "But look at her! If not, we could give it to Jynx!" His red eyes peered down at the squirming kitten. I could see his sharpened canine poke slightly out, meaning he was biting his lip. I suddenly pulled him back to my chest and gave him my best puppy-dog look.

"Pleasseeee?" I whined. Alduin let out a sigh.

"Fine. But if you lose him, it's your fault!" He huffed.

"Yay!" I beamed, tucking myself under his chin, letting out a purr. He buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply before pulling away.

"Where did you find him, anyway?" I grinned.

"I found him outside our exit. I was going to Riften to talk to Keerava, when I seen him mewling. He's so adorable!" I cooed, petting the kitten softly on the head. The tiny thing had bright amber eyes and was brown with darker brown stripes, like a tiger. "I'm gonna call him Tiger!" I beamed, kissing the kitten between his ears. Tiger mewled and wiggled around, purring and rubbing against my chin. Alduin kissed me a moment before pulling away. "Where are you going?"

"To get him milk. He grinned at me, before leaving the room. I sat on the bed letting the kitten down, letting him play on the blanket. I slid my hand under the blanket, right under Tiger, and pushed gently. His fur, already fluffy as it was, poofed up twice his size, jumping out of the spot, only to pounce back on it, with his little paws. I chuckled at him, wiggling my fingers, making him do it all over again. I was so absorbed in playing with him, I didn't notice Alduin come back in. He, in one hand, scooped up the kitten in one hand, a bowl in the other, and set them on the floor near the desk.

"You should warn him, though, I don't share." He smirked, pulling me to the bed and kissing me.

* * *

i WOULD've made it longer, but….watch The Mist, (as i did yesterday) and you'll understand why i didn't continue with a sweet scene -.- my heart still hurts from watching that T.T all night i snuggled my stuffed animals (oddly enough are all cats O.o)

Sorry it's short ^.^


	17. Chapter 17

I forgot to ask in the last chapter, who is Tiger from? _ if you read a different one of my stories, you would know.

* * *

I was woken up, in the middle of the night, by Tiger. I was curled up on my side, facing Alduin, who was snoring softly, when I heard the pitiful soft mewl. He had explored the room after eating, and I think we must've fallen asleep before he was done, now he wanted up.

I rolled to the edge of the bed, peering over the side, at the glowing amber eyes looking up at me. I reached down and scooped him up rolling back to Alduin, re-tucking myself in his embrace before simply passing out again.

I woke up to Alduin shaking me softly. "Whaaat?" I whined. Alduin was now on his stomach, one arm wrapped around my waist, along with a wing curled over me.

"Look." He said, and I saw what he meant. Little Tiger was curled up in a ball, laying in the center of Alduin's wings, sleeping.

"Awwww!" I cooed, grinning at my mate. "He's so cute!"

He snorted. "I need you to get him off."

"But why?"

"Because, if he believes it's okay now, what about when he's fully grown? I do not want a full grown cat on my back, laying in a dangerous area." I widened my eyes, and reached out from under his wing and plucked him from Alduin, who sighed before rolling to his side.

Tiger didn't even open his eyes as I laid him on a pillow somewhere behind me. I then rolled back over, pressing against Alduin, who cocooned me in his warm wings.

We laid there for a few hours, my head tucked under his chin, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

I had my eyes closed, and then the next thing I knew, the warmth of Alduin's wings were gone, and a newer source of warmth, the fuzzy kind, was on my chest. I reached up, petting the cat softly, my chest vibrating with Tiger's purr.

"You know, lokaal, you have a bad habit of sleeping through everything." Alduin's voice came from the doorway. I felt my own purr rumble in my chest, looking over at my mate.

"Maybe it's because you spoil me." He snorted, already at the bed, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

I'm sorry that it's still so freaken short, but i finally know what i'm gonna do in the next chapter, and had, once again to cut this one short (i don't like how short it is, and feel bad -.-)


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, i'm gonna try to make this one longer, as in a thousand (or more) words.

and for the cat bit, i just had to

* * *

third P.O.V.

A now full-grown cat stretched, coming out from his hiding spot under the desk in the room. He didn't make a sound as he padded to the bowl of milk always there. Occasionally it would be just water, but Tiger didn't seem to mind.

The cat, however, never got to dip his tongue in the white substance, as he got tackled by his ginger-furred mate.

Jynx had, unknowingly to Alduin and Vincent, had a cat the entire time, and that cat had kittens. And, the day she returned, she gave one of the kittens to them. She was a dark ginger, with emerald green eyes. Her fur, when she was in the sunlight, looked like a flame, and so they named her Fire.

Fire and Tiger had bonded, and by the time they were fully grown, they had become mates. And now, Fire's belly was swollen with unborn babies.

Vincent watched the two from his perch on their bed, as Tiger _gently_ played back with his burdened mate.

Alduin was talking to some dragons outside the room. Apparently there's been a slight problem, with a small band of humans resisting the dragon's rule and were rebelling. Alduin was telling them that he would deal with them personally.

He came back in, going to the bed where Vincent was lounging.

"I have to go." He said softly, placing his knee on the bed and leaning down over his mate. Vincent looked up at him and smiled, winding his arms around his mate's neck. Their lips met briefly before Alduin pulled back gently.

"I could go with you." Vincent suggested, tilting his head to the side slightly, looking into Alduin's red eyes.

Alduin pressed a nuzzle into Vincent's jaw, a purr building up. "Do you want to go? All I will be doing is eliminating them before their numbers and influence grow."

"Yes. I love it here, but I want to go." He smiled, leaning up slightly to place a peck on Alduin's lips.

He smiled softly before pulling the other fully off the bed. Vincent let him pull him off the bed, feeling his wings wrap briefly around him, with a searing kiss to go along with it.

Vincent then pulled away, going to his armor stand and pulling on his deadric attire.

Alduin was in his dovah form, watching Vincent. When he was done, he himself turned into his dragon form, nuzzling Alduin affectionately. Alduin nuzzled back before finally flapping his wings, ascending into the air. Vincent followed, using his legs to go higher.

They flew in silence, their wings touching as they moved.

They landed down outside an ancient tomb. Vincent transformed back with Alduin, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

They entered, Vincent killing the guard with his dagger. Alduin moved forward, peering around the corner, seeing a small group of hooded humans, each holding candles, a low hum as they chanted.

*** **timeskip** *** (srry, i'm not good at fight scenes)

There were too many of them. Alduin was surrounded, and so was Vincent, but across the room from each other.

Alduin was panicking, his instincts were in full control as his mate remained in danger. The ceiling was too low for him to use his wings, and were pinned besides. His growls were loud and echoing though the room as he continued to try to force his way through to his mate, regardless of his own wounds. His instincts were roaring, his eyes blazing.

His shouts were doing little to detour them. Alduin was forced to his stomach, his arms forced behind his back under his wings, his struggles not doing anything to get them off him.

They dragged him away, the mass of them blocking any chance of seeing if Vincent was all right. They lead him down to a throne-like room. In the back of Alduin's mind, the part that was still thinking rationally, noted the walls, unscripted with his defeat on top that mountain that sent him forward in time.

It was the Blades.

As soon as he thought it, that side of his brain shut down as they forced him to his knees, two people on each side, holding his arms out. He was stripped of his light armor, only in his black slacks and boots. Blood, both his and not his were splattered over his chest, dripping down his jaw.

He was about to start shouting when he heard the sound of a body being dragged across stone. He managed to look past one of the goons and see Vincent's motionless body be dragged up and placed next to him. He was out cold, blood running down his face from a wound somewhere on his head, hidden by his hair.

Now that he knew where he was, now the rage wanted to protect, to take him out of this mess.

"Well, we never thought _you_ would come _here_." A blond said, coming into the room, an old man following her.

"Delphine, is that who I think it is?" The old man asked, a hand on Delphine's arm.

"Yes, Esbern. I do believe it is." Alduin growled low and menacingly in his throat, baring his teeth as he tried to pull his arms free from the grips of the mortals, narrowing his eyes into slits.

Fire filled his mouth, light smoke curling around his lips as he prepared to let it out, waiting for them to get closer, and they did.

Delphine came forward, leaning down to look closer in Alduin's face, noticing the smoke. Then he blew the fire out, directly onto her face, causing her to shriek and pull back. The men holding his arms, in shock, dropped him. He caught himself before pushing himself back up and kicking all the men in the way of his mate to their backsides. He then threw himself over them, standing protectively over Vincent, sucking in another breath and letting out his worst breath of fire, hearing all of them screech in pain. He quickly gathered Vincent in his arms, and backing the way they had come, somehow making his way out.

Alduin could hear them running behind him, so he quickly spread his wings open and started to fly, holding Vincent closer to his chest.

He made it back to the castle, landing and heading to his bedroom. He stopped one of the servants and told them to get Peloikiv and send him to his bed chambers.

He past Odahviing, telling him to round up the most powerful of the dragons, and meet him in the meeting room.

Alduin then went to their room, placing Vincent gently on the large bed. Peloikiv coming in a moment later. He didn't ask, just went and started to examine Vincent, his hand gently threading through his hair.

"…Well?!" Alduin snarled when he didn't say anything.

"He has a cut, but it's shallow and will heal quickly. I'm more concerned, however, about the bruising around it. Being stuck on the head is dangerous, even for the dov."

"Is there anything else wrong with him?"

"Besides a few cuts and scrapes? Nothing. The only major wound I'm truly worried about is the one on his head."

"Keep watch over him, I have some business I have to attend to." Alduin said, nodding his head in appreciation before taking his leave.

Later, Alduin was back in the room, having sent a handful of dragons, as well as many human men, to take the place out and destroy it. He, thinking back on it, knew who they were, for Jynx had mentioned something about an Esbern and Delphine. They were Blades, and apparently been recruiting in her absence.

 _The Blades_. Alduin scoffed. They couldn't defeat him, so they sent him forward in time like cowards. But he had to hand it to them, if it wasn't for their little stunt, he wouldn't have ever gotten Vincent. And now, Alduin don't think he would ever truly live anymore if it wasn't for Vincent. He was his entire world now.

Alduin gazed over at Vincent, who was still on the bed, still unconscious. Alduin wasn't really that worried, as it was only a few hours, and he had taken a "rather nasty knock to his head." As Paarthurnax had put it.

Alduin went down to the kitchen, Peloikiv was still in the room, watching over his dormant mate. He ate a quickly, grabbing a bottle of wine, and before making his way back up to his room.

But Peloikiv was outside the door, waiting for him. "Vincent's up," He started, but got pushed aside before he could finish, "no, wait!" He tried as Alduin pushed open the door, his red eyes eager. Alduin beamed at his lover, who tilted his head, his eyes blank.

"Lokaal, you're up." Alduin purred, coming forward trying to plant a kiss on his mate's lips. A frown pulled at his lips when Vincent ducked, a weird look in his bright blue eyes. "Liin, whats wrong?"

Vincent didn't speak for a moment, before he swallowed, and spoke softly and slowly. "I'm sorry…but…. _who are you?"_


	19. Chapter 19

_"_ _Who are you?"_ Shock coursed through Alduin, his jaw dropping at the question.

"What do you mean, Lokaal?"

"I mean, I don't know who you are. I don't know what's going on!" Alduin could hear his heart beat picking up, his breath coming in short, panicked pants.

"It's alright, Lokaal, everything's fine. I…"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What?"

"Stop calling me 'love!' I don't know who you are!" _At least he still understood their language_ , Alduin thought before what he said clicked. Pain stabbed his chest.

"Lo…" He barley caught himself. "…Vincent…I need to go." He said abruptly, needing to be alone at that moment. He pushed pass Peloikiv, who had come in after him. Alduin soon found himself in a spare bedroom they had, collapsing into a chair. With his elbow on his knees, Alduin buried his face in his hands, a shuddery breath passing though his lips.

Pain tore at his heart. _He doesn't remember me._ Spiraled around and around in his head, tears of frustration burning behind his eyes.

He didn't know how long he sat there, his hands threading through his hair, gritting his teeth to try and block the pain.

"Alduin?" Paarthurnax's voice came from the other side of the door. He didn't answer, nor did he move to open the door, growling softly when his white brother come on in anyways. "Vincent needs you."

"No he doesn't, he can't even remember me!" Alduin hissed.

"That's why he needs you." Paarthurnax snorted softly. Tears burned behind red eyes as he stood up.

 _"_ _You don't understand!_ It _hurts_ , brother." Alduin clenched his fists. "He's my mate. Him not remembering me hurts. Like a dagger is stabbing me, repeatedly."

"The only way for him to remember you is to interact with you, Alduin. Fire and Tiger started to play with him, and he remembered them."

 _They always play._ But then he shook his head. "Then calling him Lokaal would've worked."

He sat back down in defeat.

"Come on, Alduin. He won't get better without you. Me and Odahviing can deal with your duties until he gets better. You can focus entirely on him."

Alduin sighed. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want Vincent to get well, but being near him, and him not knowing who he was burned him.

Alduin didn't say anything, getting back up and moving towards his room. He did stop to say, "Don't tell them anything about my mate. I don't want a lot of people knowing about him."

"Why?"

"Because, there would be those who will think that because I'm worried about him, it would be a perfect time to strike." Mostly pertaining to any spies the Blades would have…not that it would really matter, soon there wouldn't be any Blades left.

Alduin went back to the room, slipping back in while Peloikiv was checking him over again.

"The healing potion has it's work, your wound on your head is completely healed, but tell me…do you remember anything?" He asked, clearing away the supplies he'd used. Alduin watched with slight hope.

"Besides the cats? Not much. I remember arguing with my father, but not how I left, I remember riding a horse in the middle of a storm, not why, though." His eyes narrowed as if he was in pain. "And….and…" His jaw clenched with an audible snap as his hands clenched the blankets.

"Enough. Don't want you to hurt yourself in trying to remember." Peloikiv soothed. He looked to Alduin. "Don't push his memory." Was the only thing he said as he left.

Alduin watched the door shut, before turning his gaze to his lover on the bed.

Vincent tilted his head, his eyes narrowing again, but this time in concentration. _He's trying to remember me._ Alduin thought, his heart clenching in hope.

But that hope was diminished the moment he sighed and rubbed his head as if it was hurting him. "You should get some rest." Alduin said softly, leaning down and scooping up Tiger, who was rubbing against his legs.

"But I still want to know who you are." Vincent whined slightly. Alduin closed his eyes at the pain that throbbed in his chest.

"He said not to push your memory. I'm not gonna try anything that would hurt you." He said softly, placing Tiger on the bed, where he bounded over to Vincent and curled up on his left, where Fire waited him. They both had taken to sleeping on his left, as the right side was usually occupied by Alduin.

He wanted to join his mate in bed, but he knew he couldn't. That would freak him out. Alduin watched as Vincent laid back down, curling on his side.

He watched his mate for a while, noting how he tossed and turned, not seeming to sleep well.

Forcing his need to comfort his sleeping mate down, he went to the couch that was in the room, turning it where he could see the bed, he laid on his stomach, resting his head on his arms.

But the fact that Vincent wasn't next to him was going to make it a long night.

ONE WEEK LATER

Alduin was going insane. Vincent was remembering everything _but_ him.

Jynx had heard moments after arriving back, two days after Vincent losing his memory, and rushed to the room. After asking her name, and receiving it, he remembered her.

A walk around the castle with Alduin had him remembering it as well.

But nothing about his lover. Who was with him every minute of everyday since the accident.

Tiredness tugged at Alduin's brain, not having a decent's night sleep since he lost him memory, made him bad tempered to everything but his mate. He could never snap at Vincent the way he snapped at his brothers.

Need coursed though him as well. Never had they gone this long without some sort of affection to each other, even the time where Vincent had thought he had cheated on him, at night he found Vincent in his arms despite being conscience or not.

Alduin sat writhing on the couch, not being able to get comfortable. His mind was fogged over with lust for his mate.

But the moment he closed his eyes, they snapped open, burning a dark blood red that hummed with lust.

Once again, his instincts were in control, the logical side of his mind being pushed back. He stood up, his glowing eyes finding Vincent on the bed reading. He stalked over to the side of the bed, gazing down at his mate. Vincent didn't notice for a moment, before Alduin placed a knee on the bed, making it dip.

He snapped his head, but froze the moment he saw Alduin's eyes. "Alduin?" He asked, forgetting about the book and started to inch backwards.

Alduin snarled at the sight of his mate backing away from him, and grabbed his ankle, forcing him to slide under him. Vincent yelped at the sudden movement, gripping the sheets to try and stop himself from moving. "Alduin!" He tried to get away, but Alduin's body was suddenly fully pressed against his, holding him down, also knocking the breath out of him.

Before he could regain his breath he found lips on his, one hand on his cheek, the other on his hip. His mouth was open with the effort to breath, giving Alduin the chance to have his tongue enter.

Vincent tried to pull away, twisting his head to disconnect his lips, trying to breath again. Alduin allowed it, but only to kiss down his jaw and to his neck.

"Wait!" Vincent tried to push the bigger man off of him, to no avail. Alduin found the scar he made so long ago, in a dream. He bit the scarred skin, causing Vincent's body to jerk as if something shocked him.

Images of that first dream flickered across his bright blue eyes. A gasp of shock passed his lips, which were then claimed by Alduin's once again, grinding against the smaller male.

Alduin rocked against his mate, feeling his body respond, as it too missed this. A growl rumbled in his chest at the response he was getting. Vincent had started to push against him.

Vincent tried to fight against him as Alduin forced himself on him. But every stroke and caress brought images about why he _shouldn't_ be fighting this dragon…his dragon. Finally, after one erotic memory, he found himself rocking against him in return, moaning his consent to the act.

It was a long night, Vincent losing himself in the pleasure, his hands finding themselves in Alduin's black hair, other moments holding onto the bed itself.

Vincent then woke up, hours later, a dull ache in his entire body, warm and awake. The best night of sleep he'd had all week.

He turned and snuggled up to Alduin, when a sudden realization hit him, forcing him to bolt out of his laying position. This, however, jarred Alduin awake (along with the cats, but they simply huffed at them and got off the bed to curl together on a chair), who also sat up, his eyes blazing.

He looked at Vincent before cursing under his breath and getting up.

"Alduin! Wait!" Vincent cried, Alduin already halfway across the room. And when he didn't stop, "Zu'u los hin ol hl los dii." Came tumbling out of his lips, his eyes glowing as he recited his oath to his mate. The words caused a tingle to spread through his body, Alduin's too, as he stopped, his hand on the door, turning his wide red eyes to him. "Zu'u lokaal hi." He whispered to him, and that was all it took for Alduin to bound back across the room, pulling Vincent into a tight embrace, nearing crushing him with the force of his hug.

Vincent curled into the embrace, finding Alduin fiercely nuzzling his neck, their bodies vibrating in a loud purr emitting from Alduin's throat. Vincent couldn't help but grin as Alduin did this, severely missing the contact. But when he wheezed slightly, he tried to move, causing a growl to briefly interrupt the purr, which got louder, his wings wrapping around him to further prevent movement.

Vincent rested his head on Alduin's shoulder, his hands coming up and entangling in his hair. He messaged the scalp under his finger tips, tugging softly at the strands, smoothing them back down, only to do it again.

They sat like that for about an hour, Vincent flipping through all his memories, still finding gaps, but remembered the more important ones with Alduin, like their mating. Alduin's purr died down to where he was just nuzzling against his throat.

* * *

I actually wanted to drag the no memory bit out, but i couldn't figure out how

WHOO chapter 20 XD this has officially became my longest story u

review plz


	20. Chapter 20

Again, Thank you **Arbiter826** for Pm'ing me the idea (and don't be afraid to, i don't bite people i like). I told you it would take a while but here it is.

* * *

Vincent's P.O.V

I blinked awake as the darkness pressed on my eyes. I tried to sit up, but Alduin's wing prevented it, tightening around me. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to remember why I woke up, when a sharp tug in my chest snapped me into full awareness. I wiggled out of Alduin's protective hold and got out of bed, going out the passage way and sitting at the mouth of the cave. The cool night air sent shivers down my spine, but the tug made me want to throw myself out there…to protect something. All I want to protect, however, was back through the cave I was sitting in, all in the same room. The only thing I would consider was my Mother, but she was safe with my "father" and brother.

I ignored the tug as it pulled again and went back into Alduin's arms, just as he opened his bleary red eyes to see why I wasn't there. I tucked myself back against him and let sleep claim me once more.

Izaak's POV

I helped Mother off the carriage, holding her hand tightly as she stepped down. I gave a few coins to the Driver, trying not to look at the amount left, which should be plenty enough for the journey.

The house was destroyed. I didn't even fully know what happened, only my Mother's shrieks waking me in the night. I, at first, didn't think much of it, her and father had been getting in a lot of fights since Vincent left.

She screamed at him for hours after her eldest left _(on the back of a dragon!)_ , and Father said nothing, letting her vent her anger. Then he said that the "boy" wasn't a son of his.

I tried, but Vincent didn't let me, to explain that I didn't want to become an adventurer, but Dad _had_ to have his favorite son a famous adventurer. Vincent's anger filled, glowing eyes were still etched in my mind, and I doubt they ever will fade.

Anyway, Mother was screaming, and of course I didn't think anything of it, until I smelled the smoke. The house was up in flames. I jerked out of bed, somehow managing to throw on an outfit and going to my mother, sobbing over the body of Father. I had to drag her away from the scene, before the roof collapsed, which it did moments after we'd left the site.

I looked at Mother's dazed look, the same look on her face ever since the fire. I signed, pulling her down the road, letting her find her own pace. Mother didn't seem to know what was going on, but I think she did, just needed time to deal with it.

We stopped at an inn, entering Whiterun mere minutes ago. "Do you know a man named Vincent?" I asked the woman behind the counter. When my brother's name was sounded, the entire inn, which was warm and filled with chatter, went dead silent, all staring at me.

"Why do you want to know about Lord Vincent?"

I blinked at the 'Lord' part, but mentally shrugged, "He's my brother." The murmuring began again, but hushed. I could somehow feel it was about me.

The woman's eyes widened, dropping the quill she was holding. "Are you sure? _Lord_ _Vincent_ is your brother?"

"Yes, his younger brother. I'm here with our mother." The woman paled. "But we're not from around here, and my brother wasn't exactly happy with our father when he left to give us a location on where he was staying. So I was hoping you could help."

She bit her lip, a strange look in her eye, as if she was suddenly _afraid_ of me. "I will arrange for a carriage to take you to Lord Alduin and Lord Vincent's castle in the morning. Here, I'll let you stay in a room, we will place another bed in the room for your mother or yourself, and you will go to the Skyrim Castle on the marrow." She said, waving a beefy looking man over to her. "Until then, eat, warm yourself by the fire. I'll get you when your room is ready."

A pretty redguard woman suddenly came out of the kitchens, carrying a tray of food, enough for both of us, and ushered us to an empty table. After that, I stayed at the table with mother, whilst still slightly unbelieving of what just happened.

Father had kept saying that Vincent was a weak woman trapped in a man's body. I didn't ever believe him, as I've never seen it, but after Vincent disappeared, and came back… _then_ I saw it. The way he swung his hips, the _curve_ of his hips. How slender and _pretty_ he was. I finally realized why Father was so hard on him. Father wanted a _son_ as his first child, but apparently Vincent was simply a daughter in his father's eyes. I didn't blame Vincent for what he did now, as it all made sense. It didn't help Vincent's case, however, that he was wearing jewelry, something Father thought wasn't meant for guys, especially circlets, and Vincent had a shining gold band with blood red stones engraved in it.

However, the beauty of my brother heightened, yet ended when Father said that he was to come back and take care of the farm. His glowing eyes lit up farther, narrowing, his pupils becoming slits. For a spit moment, I was rendered speechless….and couldn't force myself to speak, muchness move, when he turned that gaze on me.

Vincent then stepped back and shouted, a red mist springing from his mouth and high into the sky. I was further shocked when a dragon dropped down, lowering his massive head, allowing Vincent to climb on in a graceful sweep of his legs.

I shook out of my thoughts when the bartender came up, motioning for us to follow her into the room they set up for us. Mom claimed the bed by the window, staring out with a soft, distant smile on her lips. I curled up on the other, facing her. My eyes stung and I let them slip close, falling close to unconsciousness.

But then there was a sharp pain shooting through the back of my skull, and as I was blacking out, I vaguely heard a struggle, ending with a dull thud. The movement under me made me sick when I awoke. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. My stomach churned and my head spun, the air suddenly becoming too hot to stay still in. I tried to move, but found my arms tied behind my back, along with my legs being bound. I then forced myself up to my knees as panic set in for Mother. My eyes snapped open, darting from side to side, taking in my surroundings. I sighed in relief when I spotted her, a little to my right only her arms bound. She wasn't hurt, thankfully, but she was still out cold, her graying hair falling in front of her eyes. I moved to get closer to her, only to have the chains around my legs to stop any movement.

I fell back when the chain was jerked, forcing me back on the rocking ground. I spun my head around and saw a tall male in strange clothing, with a creepy mask, that had a…a…web design. There wasn't room for the mouth nor the eyes, making me wonder how did this man see what was going on around him.

The clothing and mask hid anything that might've told me anything about who this was, and why he had us chained up, other than it was a man. He was tall, and that was the only detail I could give. The fabric was placed weird, making the shape of his body incomprehensible.

"What do you want?" I asked, flinching mentally when my voice cracked.

"The one who tells lies, saying that _he_ is the dragonborn." My eyes widened, his voice was _dead,_ as in there was no emotion to it.

A woman stepped up beside him. "Miraak is the one and only Dragonborn."

* * *

My (very) late Christmas Present ^.^ i couldn't help it tho, as I haven't had internet for two weeks T^T


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, so I've been wanting to re-write this story for a while now. But I have never found the...motivation to do so until now. **The first chapter has been re-written,** and the rest of the story will follow. That is the main reason that I have not updated, and for that i'm sorry.

But, I have a question. I have saved the original version of the chapter. I thought about re-posting it on a different story, but i do not know. Do you want me to keep the original version up on the site?


End file.
